The Wizard Primogenitor
by spartanr981
Summary: The 'power he knows not' was not love it was something far greater watch as Harry Potter becomes the Worlds Strongest Vampire. Super Voldemort, Manipulative Dumbledore, Weasley Bashing. On Indefinite Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Lived, the Chosen One lay on his bed his thought focused on events in the Department of Mysteryes. The loss of his Godfather Sirius Black hit him hard adding the knowledge of the Prophecy on top just made it worse. Sighing he turned over and looked at the ceiling thinking about his life.

Suddenly there was a loud crash as Harry bolted upright in surprise. Luckily the Dursley' had left for a week long break away so no one else was home. Looking around wand in hand Harry immediately saw the box lying on the floor.

It was made entirely of metal with great steel bolts fitted to the front of it keeping it shut. Looking around for the person who had left the box with him but finding no one after examining the room Harry cautiously approached the box before examining it more closely, he found two letters on top of it one from Gringotts the other from an unknown sender both addressed to him. Curious about what was in the letters Harry picked up the one sent to him from Gringotts, turning it over Harry unsealed it and began to read.

 _Dear Mr Potter_

 _This box is part of what was willed to you by your Godfather Sirius Black. This box was to be sent to you directly and not be given to any proxy's or any third party. Gringotts has implemented Mr Blacks Will and has sent the object directly to your address along with the letter that was attached_

 _We give our sincere condolences to the loss of your Godfather_

 _Head of the Department of Wills and Inheritance_

 _Breakjaw_

Surprised Harry examined the box once more and throwing caution to the wind bent down and picked it up finding the box surprisingly light despite what it was made of. He moved the box onto his desk and picked up the other letter startled when he found that it was addressed with son.

Startled he quickly flipped the letter open and shredded the back fumbling as he pulled the letter out of the envelope

 _Dear Son_

 _If you are reading this letter then it means that Voldemort has killed us. I'm sorry my sweet son that you are alone in this world without us but I hope that Sirius has raised you well, or as well as a man child like him could... or if in the event he dies it was to be sent to you directly according to his will. Now listen closely inside this box is the oldest artefact belonging to the Potters, no one knows what it is but it is said that whoever successfully unlocks its power will gain power that eclipses even Merlin._

 _You may be wondering why I am telling you this for you see before you were born there was a prophecy made about the Dark Lord and the one who would vanquish him._

 _'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...'_

 _This prophecy could be about either you or another boy, Neville Longbottom. Although if you are receiving this letter then it is likely you who are the Chosen One. Dumbledore believed that the power 'he knows not' is love I think that's stupid what are you supposed to do, love him to death?_

 _Then it struck me perhaps this was the key. Its a sort of right of passage for Potters to touch the artefact to see if it connects with them although it has never done so before but call it a mothers instinct's but something tells me that my little miracle will pull it off. Just cut your finger and let the blood run onto the box. It will open only with the blood of a Potter freely given. I hope this gives you the power to conquer your destiny._

 _Know that your father and I love you dearly and want only the best for you, live your life to the fullest._

 _Mum_

With tears dripping down his face Harry read the letter over again and again. The loss of his Godfather, the letter. It was too much. Stumbling as his legs gave way Harry crumpled to the floor and for the first time since Sirius's death Harry wept, he wept for the loss of his parents, for the loss of a childhood, for the hand fate gave him and for the loss of a man who loved him unconditionally.

After exhausting himself and running out of tears it left Harry with a sense of peacefulness that he had not experienced since Sirius's death. He had grieved and shed tears but he realised that neither Sirius or his parents would want him to wallow in his self pity and grief.

Gathering himself Harry stood back up drying the tears from his face with his sleeve and walked back over to his desk upon which the metal box lay. Harry picked up a paper knife that he had left out and raised his hand over the box before opening his palm and drawing the knife over it leaving a cut in the palm. Hissing in pain he kept his hand over the box watching as the blood flowed down his hand before dropping onto the case. Harry stood there with a baited breath as more and more blood dropped onto the box but nothing was happening. Just as he was about to give up the blood already on the box began to spread out and run along the grooves inlayed in the the box forming a sword held in the talons of a phoenix.

 _Click, Thud!_ The bolts that held the box shut moved and Harry was able to feel the numerous Locking Charms on the case begin to break as the wards and runes that protected the box stopped working.

Harry grabbed hold of the lid of the box and slowly pushed it open. Revealing inside was a crystal about the size of a football. Examining the Crystal more closely Harry saw twelve different lights of different colours all seeming to move and wriggle inside the Crystal as if they were alive. Utterly fascinated by the treasure in front of him Harry just stared dumbly at it before shocking himself out of his revelry he realised that this was it, something about this Crystal spoke to Harry's magic whispers of power and strength and he _knew_ that this was it. The power to end Voldemort now rested in his hands.

So it was with slightly shaking hands, Harry reached out to the Crystal and grasped it with his right hand. Picking it up out of the case Harry examined it turning it over in his hands still rather enamoured with its beauty. In an attempt to awaken the power in the Artefact Harry sent a tendril of magic from his core and into the crystal. When his magic interacted with the crystal he was able to feel an immense power emitting from the twelve lights trapped in the crystal but nothing happened, unsure about what else to do Harry shoved an even greater amount of magic down the connection. Suddenly Harry felt the twelve lights in the crystal react to the magic he was sending down the connection. The twelve lights seemed to stir in the Crystal before moving towards Harry palm which was holding the crystal still slightly bleeding from being cut open. The lights seemed to pause for a moment before jumping out of the crystal and drilling into the scar on Harry's hand entering his body heading straight for Harry's magic core, as the foreign power met the edge of his magic core it seemed to pause before the twelve lights pierced his core and the world went white with pain.

Collapsing on the floor Harry began to convulse in pain as his mouth let out a silent scream. Inside his core Harry''s magic had started to interact with the twelve lights and began to merge the foreign power into his core. However the immense power contained within the lights was too much for the size of core he had been using and so they began to push on the sides of his magic core causing blocks on his magic that had been in place since before he started Hogwarts to shatter and break. The lights rushed to fill the void and continued to push further on the sides of his core until they were satisfied and stopped there relentless expansion and returned to a state if dormancy.

Just as the changes to Harry's magic core had stopped Harry felt his magic rush out and wrap around his body and begin to alter it. It wrapped around his bones and began to heal the fractures left from his years of beatings as a child, the magic had also begun to augment and reinforce the bones. Once the magic had finished fixing his skeleton it moved onto his muscles and began to expand them bulking him up before tighten his muscle fibres giving him strength beyond that of a normal human. The magic also concentrated on his left arm condensing and turning it into a focus for his magic to travel through almost acting exactly the same as a wand. The magic had also begun to seep into his eyes fixing the damage done to his eyesight removing his need for glasses. As the magic reached his brain it began to break down barriers of memories that he had been suppressed to forget and rip apart compulsion charms as well as potions that had been used on him. Finally his new, stronger magic reached his famous scar and instantly slammed into the dark foreign magic located inside it and began to force it out.

Meanwhile all this time Harry had been writhing in excruciating pain as his magic and body were reformed. If there was a third party watching what was happening in the second bedroom at Number Four Privet Drive they would have been both horrified and fascinated with the events that were unfolding. The boy on the floor was rolling around, his face contorted in complete agony as he seemed to grow a few inches in height, his muscles expanding and growing before hardening giving him the body of a toned swimmer, his clothes ripping under the strain of his new size. Suddenly the twitching stopped as Harry's back arched as an unholy scream was emitted from the scar in his forehead. Black goo began to weep from the scar as Voldemort's soul shard was destroyed and crushed all the while Harry lays there as strands of his hair turned steel grey due to the enormous pain and stress he endured due to his ascension. As the changes settled down he succumbed to Morpheus's embrace on the floor.

* * *

Meanwhile a certain Dark Lord was writhing and screaming in pain as a part of his soul was ejected from it's container and destroyed not that he knew that. All he had noticed was that the connection between him and Potter had flared before excruciating pain racked his body.

Voldemort lay there in his bed panting in pain his body twitching occasionally whilst as he used legilimency to feel out the connection between him and the brat. Surprised to find that the connection had been greatly reduced what once had been Tom Riddle vowed to get his revenge on the boy for not only throwing off his possession and revealing him to the world in the Atrium of the Ministry but also for causing him immense pain.

His burning red eyes the colour of dark clotted blood filled with rage and hate as he twitched again before roaring out "Severus!"

* * *

Harry groaned as he began to automatically scrabble to look for his glasses before freezing and blinking as he looked around the room realising that he was not wearing any glasses and yet he could see even better than even when he was wearing his glasses. Shocked at this discovery Harry reached out with one arm in order to haul himself to his feet before freezing again as he looked at his outstretched arm it was muscled and well defined and he could almost see the power rippling through the muscle. Pushing himself to his feet stumbling slightly as he realised that he was taller than before he moved to his mirror almost tripping over his own feet.

He looked over his body and was shocked at what appeared in the mirror. Gone was the scrawny boy and in his place stood a young man with sculpted muscles and all the baby fat had left his face giving him a much better defined face. But it was his eyes that were now no longer hidden behind his glasses which seemed to shine with the glittering colour of emerald.

Harry was surprised to see the grey hair running through his black mop but he was largely unconcerned about it. Now Harry was not someone who was usually body conscience but even he had to admit that he looked good. He concluded that this was part of what the Crystal had done to him. Remembering that it had done something to his magic Harry closed his eyes and looked inwards.

Finding his core Harry examined it. Saying that Harry was shocked would be an understatement he was absolutely floored because whilst his magic core had been relatively large before it was now absolutely enormous like comparing a lake to an ocean and hidden within the vast ocean of magic was what Harry had assumed to be lights were now twelve powerful beings which Harry could not clearly perceive. Only the outline of some where clear to him for example one was in the shape of a yellow lion with three ruby coloured eyes another a purple sword although Harry did not know what they were he was able to tell that although they were a part of him they seemed to be slumbering and he had no idea how to awaken them. What was clear was the power they held, they gave off an aura of strength and power that eclipsed both Dumbledore and Voldemort.

Suddenly Harry legs buckled out from underneath him as an influx of memories hit him.

 _"Professor Dumbledore, sir it's about professor Quirell there is something wrong with him. My scar seems to hurt when I am around him."_

 _"I'm sorry my boy but you weren't supposed to work that out so soon" the Headmaster replied with a twinkle in his eye as he rose from his desk his wand pointed at Harry._

 _"What?" Harry froze in surprise._

 _"You must understand it's for the Greater Good._

 _OBLIVATE!"_

 _"Most impressive my boy but why was Miss Granger in the bathroom?" asked Dumbledore as he stood in the bathroom, the troll lying on the ground behind harry as he held onto Hermione for dear life._

 _"Because Weasley insulted her when she was trying to help him" Harry spat back._

 _"That's not how it really happened" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye._

 _"What?" Hermione stuttered out._

 _"OBLIVATE!"_

Harry was shaken as memory after memory flooded into his head. Harry curled up into a ball and wept once more as he realised that his first friend he had ever made was not truly his friend and even the event that bought the 'Golden Trio' together was fabricated he also discovered that the meeting between him and the Weasleys at Kings Cross had been staged, that Dumbledore was behind almost all of his problems, keeping Sirius in prison, keeping him locked up at Privet Drive like a prisoner, manipulating events like the Philosophers stone, the Chamber and the Triwizard Tournament in order to test and use Harry in the battle against Tom.

The more memories flooded back into Harry the more he seemed to see how wrong his relationship with Ron and Molly Weasley was. It also made his budding feelings for Ginny vanish as he realised they were probably Potion induced anyway. It did however show Hermione in a new light he wondered why he had never discovered these feelings earlier then he realised that he was probably compulsed not to even consider it.

Harry lay there on the floor in the fetal position rocking back and forth in shock as he realised that a large part of his life had been controlled and or was a total lie. Harry decided then and there that he had no idea who was in on the manipulations and so would trust only Hermione who was also being manipulated like a chess piece on a board.

Growling Harry got back up and realised that he needed to escape Privet Drive and get away preferably to the Grangers in order to warn Hermione but the question was how to get a message to her without the Order noticing, he was already aware that the Order read his post and that there was currently an information blackout on him so there was no way he could send a letter via Hedwig. Then it struck him.

"Dobby!" Harry called out and with a pop Dobby appeared in front of him his ears flapping as he jumped up and down in excitement. Smiling slightly at his nonhuman friends antics.

"Dobby if I give a letter to you can you deliver it to Hermione?"

"Oh, yes Great Harry Potter sir Dobby can do that." The excitable elf replied as he nodded his head vigorously.

Nodding his head in acknowledgement Harry turned back to his desk and brought out parchment and a quill and began to write his letter to Hermione and upon finishing it he handed it back to the hyper elf he said "Thank you Dobby. I really appreciate this... just, thank you"

"Thanking a house elf, Dobby knew that Master Harry Potter was a great wizard." He replied whilst tearing up as he popped away.

Sighing Harry realised that he would need flush the potions and remove the charms and oblivations from Hermione so she could see the truth luckily for him Potions could still be brewed without breaking Underage Magic Laws and so he began the task of creating a full Flushing Potion.

* * *

Meanwhile in a house in Crawley Hermione sat on her chair at her desk finishing off her Transfiguration homework as her mind wondered to a certain green eyed hero. Hermione was worried about Harry, she had tried to send him letters but there had been no reply, she knew that Dumbledore was not letting anyone contact Harry and she didn't like it but Ron had agreed to it and both of them had only Harry's best interests at heart didn't they?

Shaking her head at that thought she jumped in her chair and scrabbled for her wand as she heard a pop behind her whipping around she pointed her wand at whatever had apperated into her room a Hex on the tip of her tongue. Surprised to see the big eyes of the House Elf Dobby who jumped back in shock only to have another wand poke into his back. Twisting his head to look at whose wand was dug into his neck he met the cold eyes of the 'Ice Queen' of Slytherin Daphne Greengrass. Ever since third year when both of them had been partnered for Arithmancy and Ancient Runes they had become friends and Daphne came and visited Hermione in the summer. They didn't meet at school because of the problems that would be created by the House rivalries as well as Ron's hatred for all things Slytherin.

Squeaking Dobby began to shiver in fright before holding out the letter to Hermione who had begun to lower her wand upon seeing the elf. "This letter is from the Great Harry Potter sir, to Miss Grangy."

Shocked Hermione asked "from Harry?"

Nodding his head up and down fast enough to cause his ears to flap. "Yes Miss Grangy."

Daphne who had lowered her wand cocked an eyebrow at Hermione who was scrabbling to open the letter. "So I take it this is Dobby, Malfoys former elf that Potter freed."

"Hmm... yes that is Dobby."

Hermione meanwhile had manged to open the letter and began to read.

 _Dear Hermione_

 _I hope that Dobby has reached you successfully. I believe that I have found the 'power the Dark Lord knows not'_ _and there are things that we need to discuss urgently. If you agree I would like to come around to your house tomorrow and we can talk then. Do not contact Ron, Dumbledore or the Order yet I plan on telling them separately. Ill have Dobby bring me_ _over._

 _Yours_

 _Harry_

 _P.S Don't worry if I look slightly different its part of the changes from the 'power upgrade'._

Confused but happy that Harry wanted to come around to her house. Hermione got up and rushed down the stairs to her parents finding them both in the kitchen drinking coffee. "Mum, Dad Harry sent me a letter asking if he can come over tomorrow is that okay."

Turning around Emma Granger looked at her daughter and said "Sure honey ask him when we need to go pick him up."

Shaking he head in reply "No Harry is going to come through magical means, hes trying to slip past the guards at his house."

"Oh Okay then."

Hugging her mother Hermione just said "Thanks mum." before rushing back upstairs to tell Daphne.

"Well this will be interesting, I cant wait to meet her best friend." Then lowering her voice to a whisper "or perhaps something more..." she trailed off. Dan just smirked in reply.

Coming back into her room Hermione just turned to Dpahne and said. "Harry's coming tomorrow."

Raising one delect eyebrow Daphne asked. "Do you want me to leave I know he doesn't like Slytherins."

Shaking her head Hermione replied. "No its fine he doesn't hate Slytheins just Malfoy and his bunch, beside i am allowed to have other friends he respects that. Ron on the other hand..."

"Yes well you know my opinion on the Weasley." Ron was a bit of a taboo subject for the two as Daphne had an intense dislike for the red headed boy.

"Well it looks like tomorrow will be interesting." Hermione said.

"Indeed." Daphne nodded in reply.

* * *

Harry wiped the sweat from his forehead as a bottled the Flushing Potion and flopped onto his bed. Dobby popped back into the room and Harry looked at the elf and asked. "Did she agree?" Getting a nod in reply Harry just closed his eyes and prepared for the events that would take place the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Groaning Harry turned over in his bed and opened his eyes as sunlight flooded in through the partially closed curtains before the memories of the previous day flooded his mind. Tears threatening to fall as he remembered the betrayal of his mentor and first friend. Swinging his legs over the side of his bed Harry rubbed his face still slightly shocked at the changes to his body. Luckily all his clothes were Dudley's hand me downs so they were able to fit the new him. Harry scrabbled for his glasses before realising once more that he didn't need them. Shaking his head he stood up and began to get dressed and prepare for the day still stumbling over his own feat slightly as he adjusted to his new height.

Although one event to note was when he accidentally picked up the desk when he was searching the room and it felt incredibly light like a feather to him. He shrugged and chalked it up to the changes the Crystal had done to him. He decided he would look into it with Hermione at a later date.

Once he was dressed and ready with the Flushing Potion in a vile in his pocket Harry checked out of his window and saw the foot of someone lying behind the hedge under an Invisibility cloak. Knowing that it was Mundungus Fletcher who was guarding this week meant that he knew he wouldn't be bothered.

Calling out to Dobby who removed any tracking charms on Harry and his clothes finding a surprisingly large number he grabbed hold of the little elf's hand and with a pop they were gone.

Reappearing in an alleyway Harry looked around as Dobby apparated away. Composing himself he walked out of the alley and found Hermione's house which was a rather large house located in a much more affluent neighbourhood than the Dursley's.

Walking up the drive Harry pressed the doorbell and waited for someone to answer. Harry heard the noise of someone rushing down the stairs and wrenching the door open as a brown haired missile it him with a shout of Harry. Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry before freezing as she felt that the body she was hugging was much more muscular than her friend. Jumping back in fright that she had hugged the wrong person she began to blubber out apologies as she flushed crimson in embarrassment before looking at the persons face finding familiar green eyes filled with love and warmth her mouth closed with a audible click as her brain shut down.

"Ha...Harry?" she stuttered out.

Giving her his lopsided grin which caused her to go even redder he said "Hey Hermione. "

"You... what... what happened to you your... glasses, your hair..." she stuttered.

Laughing gently Harry said "Why don't you invite me in and I'll explain everything."

Sighing she just smiled and said okay as she let Harry through the door and into the kitchen finding the other three occupants of the house sitting around at the table.

Daphne looked up to see a young man walk through the door, he was lean with well defined muscles and black hair with shiny grey strands running through it that stuck out untamed. He had slightly chiselled features which drew attention to his shinning green eyes that seemed to glow. He walked with an aura of restrained power like a coiled spring as he gave off the air of an alpha predator almost unconsciously which caused Daphne to flush as it was both enticing and intimidating although Hermione didn't seem to notice it. Her sapphire blue eyes widened ad she recognised who this was, it was Potter!

"Well you have already met my Mum, Emma and my dad, Dan" said Hermione as Harry shook hands with both of them and said hello. "This is Daphne Greengrass my friend from Arithmancy and Ancient Runes we don't hang out at school obviously because of the house rivalry but she has been my friend since third year."

"It's a pleasure Miss Greengrass. Thank you for being Hermiones friend and I hope you will be mine as well?"

"What not afraid Potter? That a snake like me will corrupt a lion like Granger?" She said with a raised eyebrow.

"No nor really I don't hold prejudice towards Slytherin as a whole only those who work with the Dark Lord."

"Really but I thought with you hanging around with Weasley you would hold the same views." Daphne said but she was rather surprised to see the brief look of complete and utter hatred at the mention of the youngest Weasley male although no one else in the room saw it.

"No I just hate Malfoy."

Shrugging her shoulders with a slight smile on her face Daphne returned to her breakfast.

Hermione turned back to Harry and said "You were going to tell me about how you have changed your look?"

Harry debated in his head for a moment before settling on a decision. Looking to the elder Grangers he said. "You may want to cancel your appointments for today. Your daughter is going to need you for this."

Frowning slightly the Granger parents turned to look at each other before turning back to Harry and Dan asked "Is whatever you have to say that important?"

With a face of complete seriousness Harry replied "It is"

Unwilling to leave their daughter without them Dan stood up and made his way to the phone and began to cancel their appointments for the day.

Daphne looked between everyone in the room before settling on Harry "Do you want me to leave the room?"

Harry turned to Hermione who was looking incredibly confused and said "Do you trust her?"

"Well... yes but Harry what is going on here?" asked Hermione.

Holding up his hand Harry said "Wait until Dan has returned then I'll explain."

Nodding her head in reply although rather reluctantly Hermione sat down to wait.

Once Dan had returned and said "Alright all our appointments for the day have been cancelled what is that is so important?"

Harry simply replied by pulling out a vile and said whilst looking at both Hermione and Daphne "Do you know what this is?"

"That's Flushing Potion but why would you..."said Daphne her eyes widening in shock as she realised something before turning to look at Hermione. "You think she is under the effect of potions?"

Shaking his head he replied "No I know she is under the effect's of not only potions but also compulsion charms and oblivations."

"And how would you know that?" said Emma, although she did not understand everything about magic she had read enough of Hermiones books to recognise those terms.

"Because I was under all three. This potion will remove the effects of any love or loyalty potions and any memory's that have been obliviated will be recovered but it will make her violently ill that's why I asked you to stay because she is going to need you." And much quitter he said "She'll need all of us when she recovers her memories."

"Is it really that bad?" Hermione said with a small quiver in her voice.

With a solemn nod he said. "It is."

Knowing that she was not going to be a pretty site when she drank the potion she took it from Harry's hand and walked out of the room and Harry said to Emma and Daphne " Go with her she is going to need you." Both nodded and left the room one worried about her daughter the other her friend.

Dan looked as if he was going to follow then appeared to think better of it and sighed before sitting back into his chair and looked at Harry "What sick bastard would drug a child and manipulate them like this?"

"Don't worry Mr Granger you'll find out soon enough." Harry replied.

Both turned to look at the kitchen door as they heard the sound of retching as the potion took effect.

"How long is she going to be like that?"

Frowning Harry said "An hour."

Dan just nodded sat back and closed his eyes as he began to digest the knowledge that his little princess had been drugged and manipulated, he didn't like it but he knew that there was nothing he could do about it and that angered him immensely but it wasn't his world although he felt immense gratitude to the young man who had found out and warned them before it was too late. "Thank you Harry... just thank you."

Harry just nodded absentmindedly as the two lapsed into silence waiting for the flushing to finish.

After an hour Hermione had gone silent and a bedraggled Emma and Daphne walked back into the kitchen and practical fell into their seats. Harry looked up worry clear in his eyes. "How is she?"

Daphne turned to him and shrugged. "She's fine just sleeping it took a lot out of her she'll probably wake up in a few hours. Alright talk Potter what is going on." Both parents looked over at Harry clearly wanting answers.

Looking into the distance Harry addressed Dan and Emma. "It would seem that both Hermione and I are being manipulated by our Headmaster and the Weasley's."

Emma's eyes hardened and she asked."what do you mean?"

And so Harry launched into his tail about his early life in the cupboard, meeting the Weasley's at King's Cross on the other side of the platform where a pureblood family like theirs had no place being. The fact that Ron hadn't been there to help save Hermione from the troll but the headmaster had modified their memories to make it seem like he had. Giving the Headmaster warning about Quirell and having the memory deleted. Telling Ron about the abuse he had suffered as a child only for the red haired git to take him to Dumbledore to have the memory of doing so removed and compulsions placed to make sure he was loyal to the two of them. He told the three of them about Sirius and him being wrongly imprisoned on Dumbledore''s orders. He spoke about Dumbledore's inaction to save the school or its students. He talked about his growing feelings for Ginny only to realise that they disappeared after he had manged to flush the potions. And many more examples of manipulation and lies as the Web Dumbledore had weaved was laid bare to all three listeners.

Daphne, Emma and Dan had sat there in mounting horror as they listened to Harry talk. By the end of his monologue all three were sitting there in a complete state. Emma had her head buried in her husbands chest as she wept openly. Dan was shaking with barely suppressed rage at the thought of what he wanted to do the bearded old man and the red haired prick for manipulating the lives of his daughter and the young man sitting in front of him. Daphne sat there in shock her 'Ice Queen' mask long forgotten she shivered at the thought of what Dumbledore had done and vowed to stay as far away from him as possible.

"So you see Hermione is going to need all of us by her side when she wakes." Harry said.

Emma just got up and enveloped Harry in a hug and said "I can't imagine that this any easier for you than it will be for Hermione. Just know that we're there for you if you need us okay?"

"Thank you Mrs Granger I appreciate it." He smiled weakly.

Hermione awoke to the feeling of four people sitting on her bed seeing her parents, Daphne and a familiar pair of green eyes she groaned "ugh what happened." Then it came rushing back to her. Harry's letter, his arrival the next day and the flushing potion.

Did it work?

She closed her eyes and began to examine her memories. Instantly she found discrepancy's in what she thought was true and her actual memories. Questions she had been made not to think about ran through her mind like why were the traps around the stone so easy that three first years could pass them? Why was the DMLE not called in at any time to tackle the debacles at school especially during the events of the Chamber of Secrets. Ron. Sigh. Why had she ever thought she fancied him? Oh yes potions of course she thought with a snarl. He hadn't even been there to help her from the troll it was all Harry, the whole 'Golden Trio' was a farce for it was that event which had supposedly brought them together!

Her blood ran cold at the thought of the Headmaster and Ron had done. All the time at Hogwarts they had manipulated her and Harry but why? What was necessary to go to such lengths?

The four watchers two observers watched the brown haired girl scrunch her face up in concentration as she tried to manage the new memories. Then tears began to fall down her face as she grabbed hold of the nearest person just to anchor herself which happened to be Harry. Initially shocked he froze but got over it quickly and began to run his hand through her hair whispering words of comfort.

"How...how could they? What did we ever do Harry. I...I don't understand." Hermione said between sobs. " It was all a lie then with Ron? From the start?" Nodding his head absentmindedly he too lost in the memories of his first friend. "How could those bastards to you... to me." She said as the other three people in the room who were struggling and failing to hold back tears came over and offered comfort to the distraught girl as she cried into the shirt of her only best friend.

Dan, Emma and even Daphne who had their arms wrapped around the two vowed that they would help them any way they could.

* * *

It had been a week since Harry had arrived at the Grangers. He had been offered the sofa although he had initially declined Emma had put her foot down and said that he was staying even if they had to kidnap him and he was pretty sure she was only half joking and somehow staying the one night had turned into a week with no indication of him going back to Privet Drive.

It had been rather difficult to get through to Hermione in the first few days as she had been almost robotic in nature, barely responding to anything or anyone but a combination of Harry and Daphne who had quickly became friends and verbal sparing partners had managed to drag her out of her funk and they seemed to just click the three of them in a way better than Harry or Hermione ever had with Ron.

So it was whilst all five were sitting down for dinner Hermione turned to Harry with an exasperated sigh. Alright I have held off long enough. What was it that brought about these changes?"

Harry froze at that question a mouthful of food halfway to his mouth, putting his fork down Harry turned to her and said with a raised eyebrow. "Honestly I expected Daphne to ask that question on the first day and I am impressed you have manged to hold off long enough."

Dan spat out his drink and Emma began to giggle as both had been waiting for their ever inquisitive daughter to ask that question themselves. Meanwhile Daphne just smirked and said "Well i would have asked first but it was Hermione's right to ask since you two are best friends."

Hermione just huffed and pretended to pout which just set everyone off into full scale fits of laughter eventually she just smiled and joined in.

Recovering from her fit of laughter "Seriously though Harry what was that made you well..." Hermione trailed off with a blush.

"Hot." Daphne finished her cheeks slightly pink.

"Daphne!" Hermione scalded with her face still crimson.

"What! Its true I mean look at him!" said Daphne

Harry felt his cheeks begin to go red in embarrassment and so to distract them he began to tell his tail. He told them about the box and how he opened it. He showed them the letter from his mother which brought a tear to the eye from everyone in the room. He explained to them about the Crystal and described what it looked like as he told them about the changes to his magic core. When he reached the part about feeling as if seals on his core had been broken both witches were frowning.

Daphne spoke up and said. "It sounds like Dumbledore left the seals on your magic intact." Getting questioning looks from everyone at the table she explained. "For Pureblood or Halfblood children it in not uncommon for their parents to bind a portion of their magic when they are a child in order to reduce the amount of damage powerful magical children do when they perform accidental magic but those seals are supposed to be removed when the child goes to Hogwarts, it seems our _Esteemed_ Headmaster decided you were easier to manipulate if you were weaker." Everyone scowled at that thought.

As Harry described the expansion of his magic core and the Twelve Beings residing in it both Hermione and Daphne got thoughtful looks on their faces. "I'm not sure about what the things in your core are we will have to research them one we get back to school but the 'pushing' on your magic core suggests that you are now even stronger than Voldemort or Dumbledore." Hermione said as everyone looked at her in surprise.

Rolling her eyes she looked back at Harry "Oh don't give me that look we have seen instance where your seal has come undone and the amazing feats of magic you've performed. Not even Dumbledore can cast a Patronus strong enough to drive off two hundred Dementors it is in my belief that your seal partially came undone during that time due to the paradox of existing in two places at the same time. So it suggests that with your now unsealed and expanded core your far stronger than either Dumbledore or Voldemort or perhaps even Merlin as the letter from your mother suggested."

Daphne just starred at Hermione in shock the idea that someone could be stronger than the Greatest Wizard in History seemed ludicrous. Harry less so because although he doubted that it was possible to be stronger than them after witnessing the duel in the Atrium his magic seemed to pulse and sing in agreement with Hermione's words so he couldn't quite bring himself to disagree.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked tentatively.

"Yes I believe so but just because you have more raw power does not mean you'll win easily especially against Voldemort who is a specialist in the Dark Arts and has decades of continues duelling experience wielding his massive power unlike you who has not even cast after having your magic unsealed. You'll have to train properly in order to beat him." Harry nodded in response understanding the truth of that statement.

As he talked about the changes to his body, the improved hearing and fixed vision as well as super human strength which Hermione asked him to demonstrate which he did by picking up the solid dining wood table with one arm. Saying Hermione was surprised was like saying she liked books. True but an understatement of major proportions.

After the discussion about his new found power the five began to discuss who they could trust. Surprisingly it boiled down to only Remus, the Twins, Bill and Fluer in the Order. They weren't sure how many of the Weasley's were in on Dumbledore's plan but they highly doubted the Twins or Bill were in on the plan, they were too honourable to do so.

The students they could place absolute trust in were Neville and Luna, the other members of the DA would have to be checked when they returned to school.

It was halfway through July when Harry was lying on the sofa sleeping that he felt the connection between him and Voldemort flair before he was dragged into a vision. Unlike the previous visions though it was not accompanied by the familiar pain in his scar.

 _Harry stood in the dimly lit Throne Room at Malfoy Manor where he could see the entire Inner Circle of Death Eaters kneeling in front of their Master who sat upon his gold and black throne._

 _Harry listened to the hissing voice of the Dark Lord. "Draco."_

 _Harry saw the the young blond haired scion of House Malfoy move to the centre of the room before kneeling once again. "Yes, My Lord?"_

 _"I Have heard that Potter has started a little 'club' at school. I want you to tell me the name of all the Mudbloods and Blood Traitors that belong to it so we may remove their stain from the world." The man formerly known as Tom Riddle seemed to slither over the words as he hissed them out._

 _"As you wish My Lord." Draco seemed to be positively giddy at the prospect of what the Dark Lord had planned and so began to list off the names of all the students who had been caught when the DA was uncovered by Umbridge and the Inquisitorial Squad. Harry watched his face getting paler and paler in mounting horror as he listened to the ferret list off name after name._

 _Voldemort_ _sat back in his throne deep in thought he would have wanted to go after the students who had been at the Ministry but he was sure that they were either under powerful wards like the Lovegoods or Longbottoms or hidden away by Dumbledore like the Blood traitor Weasley's, the Mudblood Granger or his arch enemy Potter and although he knew he could breach such powerful wards especially since he had boosted_ _his power after reabsorbing the Horcruxes he had left with Bella and had Draco recover the Diadem at Hogwarts at the end of term. He didn't want to make such a move so early in the game and risk alienating the Neutrals by killing Pureblood families._

 _So the Dark Lord opened his mouth and hissed "We will go after the mudbloods and Blood Traitors. Give the task to the Outer Circle members. Bella we will head to Bones Manor to kill Madam Bones, she can not be allowed to make Minister, we will kill her first. Yaxley has already removed her Auror guard. The rest of you will cause disturbances all over the country in order to distract the Aurors at the Ministry."_

 _Voldemort started to list off a few members of the DA to the Death Eaters who began to prep raiding parties. As the Death Eaters moved off to complete their task the vision ended._

Harry sat bolt upright panting in air as he rolled off the couch and quickly scrabbled for his wand and began to pull his clothes back on. He was already walking towards the stairs to wake Hermione as he pulled his t-shirt on. Rushing up the stairs Harry burst into her room to find both Hermione and Daphne awake.

Surprised Hermione turned to the door only to see Harry in a rather panicked state."What is it Harry? Another vision?" She almost asked if they should tell Dumbledore but managed to hold her tongue.

Harry just nodded and said. "He's going after members of the DA." This caused Hermione to pale as Harry continued. "He's going after the Creevey brothers, Corner, Katie and the Patils as well as Susan." Hermione bit her lip thinking about what they could do a million thoughts running through her head. She opened her mouth "We cant contact Dumbledore, we already know he his off doing something separate from the Order though what I don't know. Reaching the Order will take too long..." She trailed off.

Harry just stood there as a plan formulated itself in his head "Hermione do you have your DA badge?" Getting a nod in return he said. "Send a warning through it and I can use it to find their locations?" Hermione narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean you?" He just shrugged and grinned. "Well you were the one who said I am untested with my new found power so I thought I would put them to good use."

Hermione just huffed and said "Fine but i'm coming with you."

Harry just shook his head. "No Dobby and I are going to go. You two and Dan and Emma are going to be needed when I bring them back here. They will need first aid before we send them off to St Mungos." He turned around not even waiting for a reply.

Daphne just watched the exchange and addressed Hermione as she was about to explode at Harry's retreating back. "He is right you know." Hermione turned her glare at her friend. "Hey don't look at me like that. Its true he was the best fighter in the school before the changes and now after until we can catch up to him in knowledge and skill we are a liability to him."

Hermione just slumped her shoulders and said. "I know that but my place should be watching his back." She made a silent vow to herself to get stronger and learn more battle magic in the coming year. Springing into action she grabbed hold of her wand and walked over to her desk and rummaged around for an old looking Galleon. Throwing caution to the wind knowing if she wanted to save lives she would have to risk getting a warning from the Ministry. She pointed her wand at the Galleon thinking of what she wanted to be shown on it as it began to heat up as the protean charm on it activated displaying the script around the outside of the coin.

 _LV targeting DA. Be on alert. Keep Galleon on person for further info. Constant_ _Vigilance!_

She let out a sigh of relief as she knew all over the British Isles members of the DA would be prepared for the attack. Daphne had already walked out of the room to wake the Granger parents to warn them of the incoming guests. Hermione got up and rushed down the stairs to go check on Harry.

She got down the stairs with her parents and Daphne hot on her heals only to find Harry calling out to Dobby. "Dobby we are going to go and save some people I want you to use this Galleon to track certain people and then apperate us to them. Can you do that?" Getting a nod in reply Harry turned to the rest of the people in the house. "Sorry about this Emma and Dan but could we use your house?"

Dan spoke up. "Sure Harry we have first aid kits already here and well go and get extra beds from the loft."

Suddenly both Hermione and Daphne ran at Harry and hugged him. Both had tears in his eyes and Daohne spoke up "Don't you dare die on us Potter!"

Laughing Harry hugged them both and said. "Don't worry I wasn't planning on it."

Stepping back Harry held his wand in one hand and grabbed hold of Dobby's hand with the other. Smiling at everyone the two apperated away with a small pop. As Hermione, Emma and Daphne broke down and cried.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Justin Finch-Fletchley had been sitting down to dinner with his parents and 5 year old sister as they discussed politics in Muggle Briton when the Galleon that most DA members wear around their necks began to heat up. Yelping in surprise he dropped his fork as his parents turned to look at him with a bemused look on their faces. Justin took off the Galleon from around his neck and looked at it in order to see what the message was. He paled as he read the message. He looked at his parents and sister with his face white as chalk as his eyes hardened in determination. He stood up ripping his wand from his pocket and turned to his parents.

"Mum, Dad take little Anastasia up to the bedroom." His voice quivering slightly but deadly serious.

"What why?" Asked Mr Finch-Fletchley slightly shocked by his sons behaviour.

"Do you remember me telling you about the Dark Wizard that Harry Potter told everyone had returned yet the Ministry denied and sent in that toad of a teacher to Hogwarts and that I joined a group of students who taught themselves. Then at the end of this year Potter was proven right."

"Well yes but..." answered Mrs Finch-Fletchley

"His Death Eaters are coming here." Interrupted Justin.

This caused both adults to pale as neither had any combat or military training. Mrs Finch-Fletchley grabbed her daughter from her chair and rushed out the door towards the stairs. Mr Finch-Fletchley just looked at his son as he grabbed a steak knife from the kitchen counter as they ran to catch up. As they arrived at the bedroom upstairs Justin paused in the doorway.

"What are you doing son?" Asked Mr Finch-Fletchley the knife in his hand shaking slightly as tried to keep his cool.

Justin just looked at his father with conviction in his voice "I'm going to hold them off until reinforcements arrive."

Mr Finch Fletchley looked at his son and with pride in his voice he said "And you shall not do it alone."

Suddenly they heard multiple _Cracks!_

Justin ran to the window and peered out and there stood three figures wearing black cloaks and white masks slowly walking towards the house as their wands flashed and Justin felt the familiar sensation of Anti-Portkey, Anti-Apparation, Notice-Me-Not and Muggle Repellent Charms wash over him as they surrounded the house blocking any form of magical escape. Justin steeled himself a Hex on his lips as he readied himself to die before they got their hands on his sister or mother.

 _Pop!_

Two more figures appeared In the midst of the Death Eaters, one was obviously a House Elf , the other was a young man with jet black hair with grey streaks running through it. The three Death Eaters turned to the new arrival in surprise. As the furthest Death Eater brought his wand up to cast, Justin saw the unknown fighter flick his wand as the red bolt of a stunner erupted from it hitting the Death Eater squarely in the chest sending him flying. Moving faster than any normal human should the black haired man dodged two Killing Curses from the remaining Death Eaters before casting two more Stunners at the Death Eaters knocking them both unconscious.

Straightening up the figure looked at the house and their green eyes locked with Justin's and the figure waved. Justin gasped his eyes widening in shock as he realised just who had saved them. Turning around Justin darted out of the room and down the stairs the shouts of his parents behind him as he burst out the front door.

When Harry arrived at his first stop it was to the sight of three Death Eaters in front of him walking towards a large mansion. Harry instantly reacted by throwing a stunner at the Death Eater furthest away from him although he had to consciously keep the amount of magic he put into the spell to an absolute minimum less he cause any collateral damage as the ocean of magic in his core seemed to seethe in excitement at the thought of being used. As the first enemy went down Harry saw the other two send Killing Curses towards him but now his body was able to easily keep up with his Seeker reflexes he dodged them easily sending his own spells back knocking them out of the fight. Looking up Harry saw a figure in the window of the house and he waved at them. A few seconds latter the front door was thrown open to reveal the form of Justin Finch-Fletchley.

"Harry?" Justin asked tentatively.

"Hey Justin." He smiled back.

"Oh, thank Merlin!" Justin said.

"Look Justin you got any family in there?" Getting a nod as a reply Harry said "Good bring them outside Dobby will get you all some place safe."

"Alright Harry" Justin said as he rushed back inside only to reappear with an adult man Harry assumed was his Father and and women holding a five year old child to her stomach. Turning back to Justin Harry said. "Grab hold of Dobby he will Apperate you somewhere safe."

"Thank you Harry!" Justin said as the family held onto Dobby and disappeared with a pop.

A few seconds later Dobby reappeared as Harry grabbed hold of the little elf and they both disappeared leaving behind three unconscious Death Eaters lying on the ground waiting for Auros to take them away.

Harry reappeared in a small quaint village in front of a little cottage set into roadside. Harry could hear the sound of spellfire being exchanged from through the blown off front door of the cottage. Harry moved towards the door and ran through it to see two Death Eaters throwing spells up the stairs. Harry charged towards one of the Death Eaters and kicked him in the small of the back, snapping his spine and sending him flying towards the wall which he smashed into with a sickening crunch. Harry then turned towards the other and cast a Banishing Charm at him catapulting him into the dining table. Stunning and Binding both for good measure Harry turned back and looked up the stairs.

"Colin! Dennis!" Harry shouted.

"Harry?" Asked Colin as his head appeared over the banister at the top of the stairs

"Yes. now grab everyone in the house and get your ass down here." Harry said his voice leaving no room to be questioned.

"Right away." said Colin as he disappeared. Returning with his brother who was also clutching his wand firmly in his hand and his father who Harry already knew was a milkmen.

"Grab hold of Dobby he'll take you to Hermione where you'll be safe."

Colin just looked at Harry. Gone was the slightly nervous and quite Gryffindor Seeker. In his place stood Harry James Potter. The-Boy-Who-Lived, the Chosen One, Slayer of Basilisks and Bane of Dark Lords. His eyes sharp and filled with righteous fury as they glowed with barely suppressed power.

With clear awe in his voice Colin asked Harry "Your going to go and assist the other members of the DA aren't you?"

Harry just nodded in response.

"Good luck Harry and thank you." Colin said as he and his family disappeared with Dobby.

Michael Corner had been in the same position as the Creevey brothers. He and his mother who it turned out was a witch were barley holding the four man cell of Death Eaters back as they worked tirelessly to keep the poorly erected wards around their house standing. Harry simply appeared behind the Death Eaters and hit two of them in the back with Stunners before they could even react. The third managed to put up a shield which blocked Harry's first Stunning Spell so he simply poured more magic into his wand and fired off the spell again this time the bolt of red light was significantly larger and brighter and smashed right through the wizards _Protego_ knocking him out of the fight.

The fourth proved to be slightly more tricky as they dived out of the way of Harry's first spell and manged to roll away from the second which hit the ground throwing up dirt as it bored a fist sized hole into the earth. However Harry was able to stop the Dark Wizard by throwing out a wide area Freezing Charm which froze the man mid roll and with a quick _Stupefy_ the four man cell had been completely disabled. It had been surprisingly difficult for Michael to get his Mum to leave the house. For some reason she was adamant that the flimsy erected wards were enough protection. It took both Michael and her husband to coax her out of the wards and to latch onto Dobby to get the family to safety.

As Harry arrived to assist the Patils he found the twins and there parents retreating up the stairs of their mansion as the adults shielded their daughters who were throwing back spells at the six Death Eaters who were slowly making their way towards the front door. Harry transfigured the clothes of two of the Death Eaters into streightjackets and they toppled over onto the ground with a small yelp. Harry threw up a _protego_ as the four Death Eaters turned to fire at him allowing the Patils to hit them in the back with either Stunning or Binding Spells. Trusting Harry the family of four grabbed onto Dobby when he offered them sanctuary and they were wisked off to the Grangers.

When Harry arrived at the Bells it was to the sound of screaming. Panicking Harry burst through the front door, finding no one in sight he followed the sound of screaming through the hallway and round the living room and into the kitchen where he saw a middle aged women lying on the floor a wand lying nearby. She screamed and spasemed under the effects of the C _ruciatus_ Curse as three Death Eaters stood around her laughing.

Enraged Harry's control over his magic slipped slightly causing the air around him to haze as he poured more magic into his wand than he had at any point since his ascension and fired off a Cutting Curse as he slashed his wand in an arc towards the Death Eater holding the women under the Torture Curse. The spell left Harry's wand and cut cleanly through the wand arm of the Death Eater before continuing on leaving a floor to sealing gash in the wall. The Death Eater grabbed his stump and screamed. Harry turned to his next victim and sent a Disarming Charm towards the second Death Eater before using a Summoning Spell to bring the disarmed wizard towards him just in time to block a Killing Curse fired at Harry from the last Death Eater in the room. Harry just dodged out of the way of the summoned, now dead wizard and fired off a Stunner strong enough to break through the last Death Eaters shield sending him crashing into the far wall. Flicking his wand to send another Stunner to shut up the still screaming now one armed wizard.

He rushed over to the women who was still twitching her face a look of complete agony.

"Are you alright Miss?" Harry asked.

"W-Wh-Who a-ar-are y-yo-you" she answered her muscles still feeling the pain of the Curse.

"My name is Har-" Harry started.

"Mum!" Came a shout from the door as Katie appeared in the room her wand drawn. Gasping at he sight of the Death Eaters she saw a figure kneeling over the twitching form of her mother. Panicking she shouted " _Stupefy!_ " as the red bolt left her wand Harry summoned a small shield on the end of his own wand and batted the spell away into an nearby wall.

"Katie calm down!" Harry shouted.

"Ha-Harry?" Katie asked as she lowered her wand.

"Yes. You dolt! Now get over here!" He said as Katie rushed over to the prone form of her mother.

"K-Ka-Katie." Her mother stuttered out as she tried to raise her hand to brush the tears that had started to appear at the corner of her daughters eyes.

"Mum!" She said as she grabbed hold of her mothers hand as the tears began to freely fall from her eyes. Turning to Harry she asked "What happened?"

Frowning Harry said "When I got here the Death Eaters were laughing and had your Mum under the _Cruciatus Curse._ " Katie gasped and turned back to her mother her tears falling in increased intensity. " Look Katie grab hold of your mother and Dobby will take you someplace safe."

Katie nodded as she wiped her tears on her sleeve and grabbed hold of Dobby's hand as she and her mother disappeared with a _Pop!_

Standing up Harry bound all three Death Eaters before disappearing as the hyperactive hero-worshipping House Elf returned for him in order to help assist the last DA member as he readied himself for his immenent confrontation with the Dark Lord.

* * *

Harry reappeared on the edge of an overgrown forest. In front of him was a well manicured lawn that stretched out to a mansion which stood tall with three stories to it. Surrounding the garden of the large building was a large dome of magic which Harry quickly figured out were the wards around the Bones Manor. Frowning as he wondered why they were visible to the naked eye he turned around and saw the reason. Standing a few hundred meters away wrapped in a flowing black cloak was the familiar yet terrifying visage of the Dark Lord Voldemort. He stood there his red eyes narrowed dangerously as he overlooked the ancestral home of the Bones family. He was radiating such power and malice that Harry almost sent a foot backwards in surprise. Harry had felt the full might of the Dark Lord when he duelled Dumbledore in the Atrium but the monster standing in front of him now made that one pail in comparison, he stood there in a seemingly relaxed manner as he fiddled with his wand in his white bony hands.

Standing around him were the forms of thirty five Death Eaters lead by the black haired left hand of the Dark Lord, Bellatrix Lestrange, firing spell after spell at the wards causing it to flicker into sight at the points that the spells impacted creating a dull thumping sound at each hit. Suddenly Harry observed the Dark Lords grip on his wand tighten as he saw the air around Voldemort haze and darken as if the light had been sucked out of it as the Dark Lord built up magic before throwing a massive bolt of black coloured magic at the wards causing the dome to light up as the ground began to shake from the strain put on the wards.

 _Crack!_

Harry watched in horror as a splinter appeared at the point Voldemorts spell was impacting the dome. With the continuous sound of creaking and cracking further as fault lines appeared branching off the first like a spider's web and with an almighty boom the wards shattered the dome breaking like a pain of glass.

Snapping out of his morbid fascination of the breaking wards righteous fury filled him and he turned and began to walk towards the Death Eaters and their Master.

His rage at seeing what the bastards had done to Mrs Bell and laying eyes on his Parents and Sirius's killers meant that his barely controlled magic started to lash out and fill the surrounding area. The air around Harry began to haze and glow with a soft blue light, the lose rocks in his vicinity began to shake and rise off the ground and into the air. His eyes had started to glow the colour of the Killing curse as his clothes and hair began to move in an invisible wind.

As Harry raised his wand the floating stones dropped to the ground and the haze around him started to lessen as Harry began to pour the magic into his wand in order to begin casting. Still walking towards the Death Eaters Harry roared out an incantation.

 _"Bombarda Maxima!"_

This was no mere spell as the pressure wave created by the Charm forced Harry to dig his heels into the ground in order to stop himself from flying backwards. As the magic hurtled over the distance between the combatants Voldemort seemed to sense the magic as his eyes widened at the sight of the incoming spell, pouring an obscene amount of magic into a _Protego Maxima_ around him, Bella and the ten closest Death Eaters the Dark Lord waited for the spell to hit.

Boom!

With an almighty explosion the spell impacted just shy of the Dark Lords protective barrier instantly tearing apart the unprotected Death Eaters and causing Voldemort to stumble slightly at the drain of magic required to negate the shockwave and the intense heat created by the explosion as the ground in a twenty five meter radius around the impact crater had been instantly chard black due to the heat emitted from the explosion.

As the dust in the air began to settle Voldemort watched as three extremely powerful _Reducto Curses_ slammed into the ground one in front of him and two straying to the left creating further mayhem as the earth that the spells impacted simply disintegrated due the immense amount of magic behind them.

Luckily for the Dark Lord the spells had manged to scatter the dust in the air allowing him a clear view of his opponent. His eyes widened as he saw the glowing green eyes staring back at him as the figure continued to advance towards him firing off more spells at the Death Eaters _._

 _Potter!_

Instantly realising that this was not the time or place for an all out duel and not wanting to lose one of his most precious followers Voldemort lowered his shield and snapped off three extremely accurate Killing Curses causing Harry to break his casting and dive out of they way of the sickly green spell. This gave Voldemort the chance to grab Bella and Side-Apparate away as he easily bypassed the Anti-Apparation Charms he'd set up. It was just in time as two powerful Bombarda Charms sailed through the space the Dark Lord had been standing and hit the ground sending stone and dirt high in the air as the now unprotected Death Eaters attempted to shield themselves. Those who's shields were too weak or unable to throw up a Shield Charm in time were torn apart by the two explosions. Only two wizards were able to create adequate shields strong enough to survive but they were thrown into the air by the pressure wave of the explosion and came down hitting the ground in a crumpled heap covered in burn marks. Two red Stunners flew through the air knocking them both unconscious as Harry arrived at the edge of the burned grass. Flicking his wand Harry bound both Death Eaters. Suddenly Harry stumbled as the Twelve Beings in his core began to stir as the outpouring of magic managed to awaken them and Harry was forced to his knees as it took all his control to stop them from running wild and manifesting in the world. Unknown to him Harry's eyes began to turn from their glowing green to a ruby red as his incisors sharpened and grew as a desire to drink human blood began to cloud Harry's mind. After a few deep breaths and intense concentration Harry forced his way past the desire for blood and it took all his concentration and considerable willpower to calm the Beasts down. Dobby appeared next to him just as he managed to calm them down as the vampiric attributes began to fade away as his magic settled.

As Voldemort reappeared in Riddle Manor his mind began to travel a mile a minute. How had the brat gotten so strong?

The Dark Lord already knew that Dumbledore stood no chance against him once he had recovered his Horcruxes but Potter it seemed had his power grow in leaps and bounds and was close to surpassing the old man as well.

He had hoped to challenge Dumbledore to a public duel and slay him but with Potter now so strong he would have to tread more carefully it seems taking out the old man would have to be done more covertly.

"Bella call Draco to the Throne Room I have a mission for him." Voldemort said as a sinister smile rose on his face as a plan formed in his head.

Susan Bones had been lounging on her bed, her best friend Hannah Abbot next to her along with their friend in the year above Leanne. They had been discussing the events of the previous school year and their time in the DA when all three yelped in surprise as they felt the worn out Galleon they wore constantly around the necks begin to heat up. Picking their medallions up up the three young witches paled as they read the message on them. The training her aunt had drilled into her kicked in as Susan grabbed her wand off the bedside and jumped off the bed, dashing to the door, the other two witches hot on her heels.

Sprinting through the house the three young witches burst into the library in the Manor to see Amelia Bones the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement reading a book in a chair. Amelia raised her head at the noise of the door being thrown open only to see the frightened faces of her niece and two friends.

"Whats wrong?" she asked the concern clear in her voice.

Susan simply showed her aunt the Galleon her eyes widening as she read the message. Instantly she schooled her expression her eyes hardened as Amelia Bones was replaced by the most feared Witch in the British Ministry of Magic.

"Is this true?" She asked.

Nodding solemnly " Its from Hermione Granger, Harry Potters best friend she's in my Artithmancy and Ancient Runes classes if she has wrote this down she must have gotten it from Harry and she isn't one to lie about something like this."

Nodding her head Madam Bones got up and walked towards the fie place that was connected to the Floo-Network. "Ill put my Aurors on alert so they will be ready. Ill be at the Ministry, you'll all be safe behind the wards around the Manor." Grabbing hold of a handful of Floo Powder she threw it onto the ground and called out. " Ministry of Magic, Auror Department!" Expecting to vanish in green flames...

Nothing happened.

Swearing colourfully she walked out of the fire place as she drew her wand. "They've knocked out our connection to the Floo-Network."

Suddenly cold dread filled her heart as she felt the familiar magic of Anti-Apppiration and Anti-Portkey Charms wash over her going up around the wards of the mansion sealing them in. It was a classic tactic use in the last war to seal off an adversaries escape abd it meant that the enimies were at the gates.

Amelia felt through her connection with the wards around the Manor the barrage of spells hitting the wards. Rushing to the window she saw more than two dozen Death Eaters standing facing the Manor with their wands raised as the flashes of spells hit the dome of magic and bounced off it. Letting a small sigh of relief as only she knew how much the wards around the Manor had been reinforced. She took her position as her niece's guardian very seriously as well as her title as Head of the DMLE. Knowing that Susan was a likely kidnap target, Amelia had set about improving the wards around the Manor to stop any kidnappers from breaking in.

"Don't worry the wards should hold them out." Amelia said to reassure the girls.

The Death Eaters continued their bombardment for another thirty second before stopping completely.

Amelia's eyes narrowed as she said. "What the hell are they doing?"

Suddenly as Amelia watched the Death Eaters her eyes locked with a pear of blood coloured rage filled orbs of hatred, her own eyes widened as she whispered. "You-Know-You. He's here."

Unfortunately all three girls heard her an balked at the thought of facing the wizarding worlds incarnation of the Boogeyman.

All four witches watched as the Dark Lord thrust his wand forward sending out a bolt of black energy smashing into the wards. Amelia all but prayed that the wards would hold because if they fell she knew she was no match for the Dark Lord and the four of them would be tortured before killed, she made a silent promise to fight to the death to protect her niece and friends. The four were forced to grab hold of something in order to stop them from falling as the ground shaked as the wards endured Voldemort's onslaught.

Crack!

Amelia watched the widening breach in the wards as the cracks spread out like a spiders web and with one final push Amelia felt the wards connected to her fall as the dome of protective magic collapsed and fall to the ground like pieces of broken glass as her stomach churned and her heart sunk at the thought of their impending doom.

Amelia turned to look at her young charges but found that the three girls behind her were deathly pail but looked determined to fight to the end and not give the Death Eaters the satisfaction of an easy victory. Amelia had never been so proud of her niece and friends in her life.

However all four were forced to duck as a deafening noise rocked the house, the shockwave blowing all the windows inwards showering them in glass. The four Witches looked back to their adversaries outside only to see the air around them filled with dust. They watched as another figure walked towards the Death Eaters, magic surrounding him and pouring off in waves creating an aura that not even Amelia had seen and she had watched the duel between Dumbledore and Voldemort at the Battle of Hogsmead in 78 during the first war. They watched the advancing figure throw off three more Curses into the cloud which was blown away by the pressure wave created by the Reductor Curses witch revealed the charred ground radiating from a large crater and the sight of the Dark Lord missing most of his forces only eleven of his Death Eaters remained under a protective dome with Voldemort at the centre. Suddenly the Dark Lord fired off three Killing Curses at the figure before grabbing what Amelia recognised as Bellatrix Lestrange and Apperating away as two more explosions hit the dark wizards killing most of them.

All four wiches were startled by the sound of a pop behind them. All four turned around there wands heating up and sparkling with charged magic, a spell on the tip of their tongue. Only to be faced with the wide eyes of a house elf staring back at them.

Amelia asked warily. "What do you want?

Jumping back in surprise at the sight of four wands pointing at him Dobby said with a quivering voice. "Dobby is the Great Harry Potters friend and he asked me to come and take you to a safe place whilst the Great Harry Potter deals with the the bad wizards."

Amelia instantly put the pecies together and gasped. "Do you mean that the one who just drove off the Dark Lord was Harry Potter."

Nodding his head Dobby replied. "Oh yes Mrs Bonsey that was Harry Potter sir he told me to come take you to his Grangy it's not safe here anymore."

Susan opened her mouth and said. "Do you mean that he wants us to go to Hermione's house?"

Dobby just nodded.

Amelia thought about it. She had just seen Voldemort smash through wards that would have taken Dumbledore hours to dismantle in a matter of minutes. It was obvious that the the Dark Lord had gotten stronger since the battle at the Ministry and didn't that line of thought terrify her and yet Mr Potter managed to drive him off with power the likes of which she had never seen. Deciding to trust the boy that her niece and friends had spoken so highly of she said. "Dobby take us to saftey."

Dobby just held out his arms and the four witches grabbed hold of the appendages and left with a small snap!

Meanwhile Harry just sat down on the floor taking deep lungfuls of air as he waited for his little elf friend. He knew he needed to speak to Hermione and Daphne about the Beasts and get researching on them as soon as they got to Hogwarts.

Dobby appeared next to Harry and suddenly hugged him. "Dobby knew it the Great Harry Potter sir is truly the Greatest of Wizards. He managed to chase away He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named again!"

Harry just staggered to his feet and laughed."Come on my friend lets go home." And so Elf and wizard vanished from the charred battlefield.

* * *

As Harry disappeared along with Dobby all three women began to cry as they crumpled to the floor. Dan who had been a medic in the Royal Marines recovered first and said. "Right i'll get the bedding for anyone he brings back who needs a place to stay. Emma fetch the First Aid Kit in case anyone is injured. Daphne your mother is a Potion's Mistress isn't she?" Getting a nod in return he carried on. "And there are Potions that can be used for healing?" Getting another nod he said. "Get a way to contact her and to get her to bring any potions she has on hand, she and her husband will also need to know what's going on. Hermione go with her."

Both girls by now had recovered and rushed out the room and up the stairs. Daphne opened her trunk in her room and pulled out a roll of parchment and turned to explain to Hermione. "This piece of parchment has a Protean Charm on it and is connected to a roll of parchment all my family has. It allows us to communicate with each other at any time."

Hermione just nodded to be honest at any other time she would have found the piece of charm work intriguing but she couldn't find it in herself to care. All she could focus on was Harry, he was out there alone without her backing him up. Would he be alright? Would he come back...Alive? No! She would not think like that. All she wanted was for him to come back to her in one piece. She could finally admit it to herself she was completely and hopelessly in love with Harry James Potter.

Little did she know that her best female friend was having similar thoughts.

Daphne the 'Ice Queen' of Slytherin had never been very good at making friends. Especially in an environment like the Snake Pit. She had originally been close to all her year mates until she had realised that they were all narrow minded bigots and she begun to distance herself from them adopting her 'Ice Queen' persona only letting it down near her best friend Tracy Davis. However when she reached third year and took Ancient Runes and Arithmancy as her electives she had become friends with the Muggleborn member of the 'Golden Trio' Hermione Granger and over the year they got closer and closer until Hermione began to tell the stories about what the 'Golden Trio' had gotten up to in there first two years at Hogwarts and hearing about the events surrounding the Philosophers Stone and the Chamber of Secrets had certainly shocked her.

Hermione had invited her over for a part of the summer and surprisingly her pureblood parents had agreed. As Hermione spoke about Potter which she did quite often Daphne began to nurse a crush for the green eyed wizard which had only grown through their fourth and fifth years. She hadn't even worn one of those horrible badges that Malfoy had made despite the pressure to do so from her House, luckily no one wanted to mess with the 'Ice Queen' so they left her alone. The only thing stopping her approaching him was the house divide and the bigoted youngest male Weasley. But since meeting him only a week ago she was sure that that crush had grown into love. He was all a girl could ask for, handsome, rich, loyal, loving, caring and brave. It had only taken him a mere week to worm his way into the 'Ice Queens' heart and she was sure that she would never find a man as good as him but she knew that her friend Hermione was also in love with him and being his best friend for so long gave her a major advantage.

Both girls dragged themselves out if their thoughts and Daphne pulled out a quill and began to write to her family.

 _Mum, Dad we need you at the Granger's. Mum bring any healing potions you have. Dad bring Story for her safety._

The words disappeared just as she finished writing them and Daphne turned to Hermon and said. "There its done."

Hermione said." Come on let's go downstairs to wait for him." And so both girls made there way downstairs only to hear the soft Pop of Dobby returning. Both girls looked at each other before dashing to the living room expecting to see Harry only to find a couple holding a young girl and their Hufflepuff classmate Justin Finch-Fletchley.

"Justin!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Hermione!" He said turning around to look at her. His eyes widened at seeing the blond haired Witch next to her and with distrust evident in his voice "Mrs Greengrass."

Daphne just nodded slightly in reply completely ignoring his tone of voice.

Returning his eyes to Hermione he said. "Three Death Eaters came to our house but luckily Harry took them out before they could gain entry."

Hermione just nodded as Dan walked into the room and introduced himself, Justin's parents did the same revealing their names to be Mitchell and Jillian.

Jillian broke down and cried as the adrenaline left her system the shock of the previous few minutes catching up to her. Mitchell just held her close and whispered words of comfort to her.

Justin walked over to the girls and started to talk to them about Harry and what he did when there was another Pop and all the people in the room looked over only to see the Creevey brothers along with their father appearing in the room all three covered in dust and a few scratches from the shrapnel of exploding curses.

"Hay Hermione." Said Colin brightly.

"Colin!" Hermione exclaimed. "Are all three of you alright?"

He just nodded in reply not noticing that everyone in the room was listening in. "Yep. We were upstairs and managed to pin the Death Eaters at the bottom of the stairs. When Harry just walked in took them out instantly." He said awe evident in his voice as he talked about Harry

Hermione just laughed inside as she saw the hero worship the two boys had for Harry increase although she shivered slightly when she saw the same look of awe in Justin's eyes.

Dan and Emma walked over and began to bandage the cuts on the three Creevey's when the familiar sound of Apperation was heard and a blonde haired women with aristocratic features and a blue eyed man holding onto another blond haired girl appeared in the room.

looking around the women found Daphne and walked forward and enveloped the teenager in a hug and asked."why did you want us to come and why do I need my potions?"

Daphne returned the hug and said. "You-Know-Who has launched raids on members of the DA I asked you to bring your potions to heal anyone Potter brings back."

Daphne's mother held her daughter at arms length and studied her face. "You've met Potter?" Daphne nodded. "And he'll offer us protection." Another nod. "He's out of Dumbledores thumb?"

"Not fully yet but he's trying. He is now strong enough to protect us."

Daphne's mother just nodded and gasped when she saw all the people in the room watching her. "Oh, I'm sorry where are my manners. My name is Elizabeth Greengrass and that is my husband Jonathan along with my youngest Astoria."

It's a pleasure to see you again Jonathan, Elizabeth." Said Dan shaking both of their hands.

"I'll set out the potions for any of the injured" Said Elizabeth as she pulled out a fist size box and tapped it with her wand causing it to enlarge. She then levitated it to the ground and flicked it open and began to rummage through it for different healing potions.

All the occupants of the house heard another crack as Dobby brought the Corner family who were quickly welcomed to the group and Michael split off to talk to the rest of the teenagers.

Next came the Patils and Padma and Pavati joined the teens. "I have to say I'm not only grateful for Harry for saving us but if he hadn't been teaching us all year my sister and I wouldnt have even lasted a minute." Everyone just nodded in agreement to Padma's words.

Both the adults and teenagers stopped talking when Katie appeared kneeling over the prone twitching form of her mother. Elizabeth rushed forward and began to diagnose her injuries she swore and looked to her husband. "She has been hit with the Cruciatus Curse I'll need the muscle relaxing potion and some dreamless sleep potion."

Everyone sucked in their breath as Jonathan noded and raced to fulfil his wife's request.

Meanwhile the teens had ran over to Katie and envelloped her in a massive group hug and started to comfort the poor girl who had though she had lost her mother as her tears continued to fall.

Jonathan returned with the necessary potions and handed them to his wife who ripped the stoppers off the top and leaned down to let Mrs Bell drink them. "There you go." Elizabeth said as her patient finished off both bottles.

"T-h Tha-tha Thank Y-Y Yo You." Mrs Bell stuttered as her eyes began to close and she fell asleep to allow her body a chance to recover.

Elizabeth just sighed and stood up levitating the women with a flick of her wand . "There she'll be okay. Where can I lie her down?"

Emma stood up and lead her and her patent out the door.

It was a few minutes of silence and when no one appeared and Hermione frowned and bit her lip in worry. "The only one left that was targeted was Susan where is she and where is Harry?"

Now getting concerned Daphne replied. "I don't know."

Then with aloud crack! The very people being discussed appeared with Amelia standing in front of the three girls as she held onto her wand looking warily at the people in the room.

Elizabeth walked forward said. "Hey Amelia."

Turning to the sound of her name Amelia saw the beautiful form of Elizabeth Greengrass her old friend. "Lizi?"

Nodding her head she said."This is the home of the muggleborn friend of Harry Potter. Mrs Hermione Granger. Mr Potter managed to save all these people before the Death Eaters got to them."

Madam Bones eyes widened at hearing this news as Susan piped up. "Yes Harry saved us when You-Know-Who breached the wards around the Manor."

All the people in the room listening in gasped at this piece of news. Hermione asked nervously. "Where is he then? Why is he not here with you?"

Amelia just shook her head. "Mr Potter was outside the wards and managed to drive off the Dark Lord before he could set foot over our shattered wards and into the mansion. We were inside when his House Elf appeared and brought us here."

"You mean he managed to fight off You-Know-You on his own?" asked Mrs Corner

"Yes" replied Madam Bones.

All the people were filled with aua at what Harry Potter had acomplished doing what only Albus Dumbledore before him had been capable of doing, driving off the Dark Lord Voldenort single handedly.

"But where is Harry." Hermione repeated.

"I don't know." Madam Bones admitted.

Suddenly they all heard a bang as Harry appeared in the middle of the room almost swaying on his feet exhausted from the days events, keeping control of his magic as well as calming down the Beings in his core.

"Harry!" Exclaimed Hermione as she rushed to hug Harry.

"Hey Hermione." Harry replied tiredly as he leaned into his best friend.

Looking at Harry Dan saw just how tired he was and said. "Harry why don't you go to bed and lie down."

Smiling weakly Harry said. "Thanks Dan I'll do that." So Harry made his way out of the room as everyone watched him. Slipping under the covers of his bed he fell asleep instantly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hermione, Daphne, Justin, Michael, Colin, Dennis, Padma, Pavati, Susan, Hannah, Leanne and Katie were all sitting or lying on the beds in the room Hermione and Daphne were sharing. Whilst Harry slept in the room next to them.

All of teenagers had started to talk about what happened to them before Harry turned up to save them and how he had dispatched all of the Death Eaters as Hermione and Daphne listened. They were all in awe of what Harry had been able to accomplish in such as short period of time on his own and there respect for him had peaked near worship for they were all sure that neither they or their families would have survived if he had not come to their rescue.

When everyone but the three witches had told their story Hermione turned to Susan and asked the question everyone had wanted to know. " So how did Harry drive off Voldemort?"

Everyone bar Hermione shivered or groaned at hearing the Dark Lords name, Hermione just huffed understanding why Harry found it annoying that everyone was too scared to say his name. It literally means 'flight from Death' for Merlin's Sake! How is that scary? Fear the man not his made up name.

Recovering everyone looked at the three girls and Susan slightly nervous for being stared at started to speak. "Well we were in my room when we got the message." She spoke the last bit as she nodded her head towards Hermione's direction. Everyone was grateful for the early warning as it gave them time to prepare for the attack. Continuing on she said. "I rushed to warn my aunt when they attacked. None of the Death Eaters spells could even shake the wards then they stopped and he stepped forwards. It didn't take You-Know-Who long to crack the wards open like an egg." Her voice got quite as she spoke the next sentence. "I thought we were going to die. There was no hope of us even slowing him down let alone stopping him." Hannah and Leanne just embraced her as they shared in the comfort that they had survived.

"Then Harry arrived throwing off a spell that tore threw the Death Eater creating an explosion which blew out the Manors windows and forced the Dark Lord to shield himself. It killed a large number of Death Eaters. Harry''s power was almost palpable as he threw the curses at them and You-Know-Who seemed like he didn't want to have a full on duel so just grabbed Bellatrix Lestrange and left leaving the rest of his followers to deal with Harry''s onslaught." Her voice turned almost reverent as she spoke and she started to sit visibly taller as if she was drawing on her saviours strength.

It was almost funny how some events shake peoples beliefs up because if someone had asked any of them if what Harry had done to the Death Eaters was wrong before the events of the last few hours they would have agreed but after seeing the lack of care for life that the Death Eaters showed they all viewed them as nothing more than rabid dogs to be put down.

Everyone was shocked and awed by the level of power that Harry held when Susan described the amount of damage Harry had done when she had managed to get a brief look before feeling.

Everyone was silent until Daphne piped up. "Your all members of the DA, correct?"

They all murmured a yes or nodded their head.

"Would you say the DA was a DADA class or a training ground for something more?"

Hermione replied. "Well, it was more of a practical study group than anything else, why?"

Daphne paused before replying. "After tonight do you feel weak?"

Many of them lowered their heads in shame as they knew that they weren't strong enough to protect those they care about and that if Harry hadn't come they and their families wouldn't have survived the night.

"What are you trying to say Greengrass?" asked Katie her eyes narrowing dangerously.

Daphne turned to Katie and said. "What I am suggesting is that we form a separate group and begin training for the coming war."

"But do we really need to do that?" asked Justin.

Looking to Susan Daphne said."Your aunt is the head of the DMLE and yet there were no guards and the Death Eaters managed to cut the Floo connection which suggests that the Ministry is compromised due to the presence of spies not to mention the sheer amount of bigotry and corruption that happens in the Ministry. I doubt we can rely on them."

Katie who had seen what the Death Eaters had done to her mum said. "Alright i am up for it."

After much discussion the others all agreed that they wanted in. They no longer trusted the ministry especially after the whole fiasco with Umbridge as the DADA teacher.

"We could look at others at school who would be willing to join" said Hannah.

Hermione nodded in agreement. "Yes that's a good idea. Although we will have to check the DA for spies from Dumbledore or Voldemort."

Everyone looked at Hermione oddly. "What do you mean by Dumbledore having spies in the DA?" Asked Michael.

Grimacing at her slip of the tongue Hermione said. "I'll need you all to swear on your magic that you wont tell a single soul outside our group about this... on second thought you should all probably learn Occlumency to protect your mind since both Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore routinely read the thoughts of those with unprotected minds."

Everyone gasped in horror at the thought that their teachers were reading their minds.

"Anyway I need those oaths after what I tell you." Said Hermione as she seriously at everyone in the room.

Everyone nodded and Justin piped up. "He just saved my life and more importantly my parents and little sisters I couldn't care less if he became a Dark Lord ill follow him anywhere. Not that I think he would he's far too honourable to do that I mean I'll admit I have not behaved the best towards him I neither believed him about the Tri Wizard Tournament or about him not being the Heir of Slytherin yet he dint even hesitate to come and save me. The least I can do is give him my unwavering loyalty."

All the others Harry had rescued seemed to agree with that and they all agreed to giving an oath of silence. Seemingly satisfied Hermione said. "Harry and I have realised that the Headmaster has been feeding us loyalty potions keyed not only to him but also to Ron and Ginny as well as subjecting us to Compulsion Charms and Obliviating us of knowledge that he didn't want us to know."

They all gasped and Leanne asked. "But why would he do something like that to you and Harry?"

Hermione just shrugged and said. "The best Daphne and I can guess is that he wants to control Harry and use him as some sort of pawn in the war against Tom and it's clear that the man is more than willing to sacrifice the innocent in order to redder the condemned not to mention the fact that the man will do anything in the name of the 'Greater Good'.

Colin frowned and said. "But I thought that Ron was Harry and yours best friend why would he spy on you guys?"

"In truth Ron has always been jealous of Harry despite all that Harry has lost and it seems like his jealousy runs even deeper than either of us could have imagined. As for Ginny she has already made it perfectly clear that she wants nothing more than to be Mrs Potter and if she thinks Dumbledore can get her that I can't see her not being above spying on us." Answered Hermione.

"Merlin!" Said Susan "that's seriously sick, pretending to be your friend. Don't worry I can see why you would want to have an oath."

So everyone swore on their life and magic not to reveal the secret. Luckily none of the teens their were particularly enamoured with the ancient wizard especially since his rather hands off approach towards raining in Umbridge.

"So just to get it clear. We can't trust Dumbledore or the Ministry in our fight or not until the Auror Department can clean the Ministry of Death Eaters although that will be difficult seeing as their is a good chance that some of them are Death Eaters themselves." Asked Michael for clarification.

"Pretty much. I mean Dumbledore is a powerful wizard and has great political power in the Ministry but he refuses to do what is necessary to win the war and make no mistake he will sacrifice the innocent in order to redeem the enemy." Replied Hermione.

"Wow I am surprised Hermione Granger not respecting authority." Teased Hannah.

Hermione just shrugged.

"Alright so what sort of training do you have planned we do in this new group?" Asked Colin excitedly.

Hermione's face turned thoughtful. "Well I suggest we all learn Occlumency during the summer It wont be enough to defend the mind from a seasoned Legillamance but it will mean that you'll know if someone is trying to probe your mind. Then when we go back to school we should collect all the books on combat magic, warding, enchanting and healing magic we can find as well as training manuals on being an Auror or Hit-Wizard. Then have Harry train us all."

"So who will lead us?" Asked Pavati.

Everyone just looked at her wondering if she was being dumb or just obtuse.

"Harry of course." Said Daphne as if the answer was obvious and everyonenodded in agreement.

"We need a name for ourselves i mean its obvious we can't call ourselves Dumbledore's Army so what she we call ourselves?" Asked Colin.

"Hmm... let's wait and have Harry decide the name." Said Katie

"Speaking of Harry is he going to be alright?" Susan said with clear concern.

Hermione answered with the same worry reflected in her brown eyes. "I think so I mean he isn't injured just tired."

Trying to change the subject Pavati got a mischievous glint in her eyes and said. "So what made him change from the slightly scrawny insecure Griffindor Seeker into well... a smoking hot war mage. I mean did you"see how dreamy those eyes are when he's not wearing glasses. All the other girls blushed remembering how hot Harry now was and the boys just chuckled.

"Well it's not really my story but if he wants to tell you then that's his choice." Answered Hermione and they all didn't continue to press for answers content to know that Harry would tell them when he was ready.

Harry walked through the door still looking slightly tired but at least not dead on his feet like when he arrived. "Hey everyone."

"Harry!" They all said at once whilst Hermione launched herself at him wrapping him up in one of her Hermi-hugs and began to ask how he was and if he was okay. As everyone talked over each other Harry laughed and said."I'm alright guys one at a time."

As they all stopped talking Justin spoke up as he stood in front of Harry. "I once accused you of being the Heir of Slytherin and I was wrong so very wrong and I humbly ask your forgiveness."

Harry just smiled. "It's all water under the bridge Justin it doesn't matter anymore it's what you do from now on that matters."

"I know that why I...no we." He said gesturing to everyone in the room. "Would like to join your side in the war. Hermione has told us about what Dumbledore has done to you two and after all the problems that have happened at school since you arrived it is obvious he doesn't really care about the safety of the students. So what I'm trying to say is that we all will stand with you against V-V-Voldemort, the Ministry or Dumbledore. That's why I make this oath." He said as he raised his wand towards the sky. "I Justin Finch-Fletchly hearby swear loyalty to Harry James Potter, I swear to stand with him in all his endeavours, protect his family and his secrets. So Mot It Be."

Shocked Harry just said "I accept your oath and loyalty." Which created a golden aura around the two of them. After that every single person Harry had saved stepped forward and made the same oath which Harry accepted.

Harry was speechless here was a group that were willing to stand with him against the whole wizarding world if necessary. He looked at everyone's faces and saw only resolve and determination burning in the eyes of all of them. They were speaking the truth.

"Thank you that means a lot." He said emotionally as he moved to sit down Hermione still clinging to him.

"So what have you been talking about?" He asked.

Everyone exchanged glances before Daphne spoke up. "Well we decided that we can't trust the adults anymore to teach us and their are spies in the DA so we want to make a new secret group and train properly for the war."

"Makes sense." Harry said as he nodded his head. "So who is in charge of this group?"

Hermione chuckled and with an glint In her eye said. "Why you of course!"

"What!"

She just sniffed. "Well you are the obvious choice I mean you have the highest practical marks for Defence possible and you are one of the three strongest wizards in the world."

"You mean one of the two strongest wizards."

"Huh?" Responded Hermione as she was confused wasn't he now as strong as Dumbledore and Voldemort whilst everyone looked at Harry in the same state of confusion.

Harry snorted. "It seems like our dear Dark Lord has found a way to get even stronger. The power he showed today was much greater than what he had in the Ministry I don't think dear old Dumbledore can take him in a pitched fight anymore."

Everyone gasped in horror at the thought of the Dark Lord getting even stronger.

"Oh Merlin! You mean he no longer fears Dumbledore?" Asked Hannah

Harry just shook his head. "No I don't think he does. He won't attack Hogwarts luckily because he still can't bring down the wards."

Hermione said. "That's an even bigger reason for us and you especially to lean more combat based magic this coming year. I mean you were able to drive him off even if he is now stronger than he was before."

"Yes but that was only because he didn't want to engage me in a pitched duel!" Harry exclaimed.

"Now Harry I want an honest answer do you think you could take him as you are now." Demanded Daphne.

Harry just closed his eyes and lent back against the wall deep in thought as everyone looked on in hope that his answer was a positive one.

After a while he opened his eyes and said. "From what I can tell I have more raw magic than he does." He watched as everyone's face brightened up at that. "But at the moment he has the edge in spell knowledge and experience so at this time no I can't beat him."

Hermione nodded. "That's fine we can close the gap during the year."

"Alright I'll lead this group." He begrudgingly said as they all cheered.

"What is the name of this new group?" He asked

"We decided that you would name it." Said Padma.

"Err... thanks I guess." He said has he leaned back in contemplation closing his eyes he thought about something that described them.

"Storm Mages." Harry said as his eyes snapped open and he leaned forward.

"Why name it that?" Asked Daphne.

Harry shrugged "at the centre of the storm it is calm and those under our protection in the eye will be safe whilst all the enemies who surround us will feel our howling rage. It will also be how we fight, like an unstoppable force of nature." He finished the last part with a shit-eating grin.

Which had everyone grinning back in a similar way.

"Hah! I like it!" said Colin still grinning. Which got similar responses from everyone else.

Laughing Harry said. "Alright so what do we have planned for the group."

Getting back on topic Hermione said. "Well I was going to have us all learn Occlumency so we can keep the secrets of the group I mean if we start within the next week then we can have everyone have the basics by September, it wont mean that they can defend against an attack but they will be able to detect a probe. Then when we get back to school we can begin to train in combat, healing, warding and enchanting magics which should give us an edge."

Harry nodded. "So how are we going to get the books on this stuff I mean its unlikely that we can get it from Hogwarts."

Hermione shook her head. "We can use the Room of Requirement it should create any books or facilities we need."

"I can go to Diagon Alley and collect the books on Occlumency and any other books or tomes we might need. I mean I'm not on the Dark Lords hit list like Harry or Hermione." Piped up Katie.

Harry nodded. "That's a good idea. We will have to find out who else is trustworthy to join I mean I trust Neville and Luna but we will have to check the rest of the DA for spies."

"Agreed." Said Susan and everyone else nodded in agreement.

"I know a place we can train in secret in the castle." Said Harry.

"Oh, where is that?" Asked Hermione.

Smirking slightly "The Chamber of Secrets" he replied.

Everyone gasped and Justin said remembering getting petrified."You mean that place is real?"

Harry nodded and Pavati asked."So what was Slytherins monster."

"A Basilisk."

"Seriously! How did no one notice a hulking great Basilisk in the castle."

Hermione said. "Simple it was in the pipes."

"Well we should probably go downstairs and talk to the adults." Harry said as he began to walk out of the room the other followed behind him.

Downstairs they found all the adults bar Mrs Bell were standing or sitting in the in the living room. They all turned to look at the children who walked in to stand by their parents till everyone settled Madam Bones stepped forward and said." Mr Potter I on behalf of everyone hear would like to thank you for saving us."

Facing the intimidating witch Harry blushed slightly and said. "It was my pleasure to help where I could."

Madam Bones sighed and said. "I would like to offer my assistance to you and your cause after what you have done for me and my niece but it is pretty obvious that the Ministry is now riddled with spies and traitors even in my own department so until I can clean house so to speak you are on your own."

"It is enough that you are offering to help but there is something you must know."

"Whats that?"

"When I faced the Dark Lord today he was by far stronger than when we fought in the Graveyard at his resurrection or when he duelled Dumbledore in the Ministry."

All the adults paled at what Harry was suggesting. That the Dark Lord was getting stronger could spell the end of Magical Britain.

"Your sure." Madam Bones asked slightly pale.

Harry just nodded solemnly.

"Yet you were still able to drive him off with a display of power I have never seen before." said Madam Bones.

He just shrugged. "Voldemort didn't want to start a duel between us so he retreated."

"Yet you still showed an awe inspiring amount of power I shall get hold of Aorur and Hit-Wizard training manuals for you to read hopefully that should help you I will also make sure that Mathalda does not send you any letters about your use of magic today for any of you."

"Thank you I appreciate it. May I speak to you alone afterwards?"

"Of course."

The adults all took turns thanking Harry for saving them and their children which caused him to blush in embarrassment which the teens all found funny.

Madam Bones and Harry excused themselves and moved into the next room and Harry asked for an oath of secrecy which she was originally reluctant to give but deciding to trust the young man you had saved her life gave him the oath and Harry told her about Dumbledore placing him with the Dursleys, growing up without knowledge of magic, finding out his core had been bound as well as some of his adventures at Hogwarts including Sirius Black's innocence and which Dumbledore must have known about seeing as he placed the Fidelus Charm on the Potters house in the first place.

To say that Amelia Bones was stunned was an understatement of massive proportion's to think that the great Albus Dumbledore would do all that to manipulate a child including setting up false friendships, neglecting his duty as a magical guardian and lying about the guilt of an innocent man allowing him to rot in the hell on earth that was Azkaban.

Leaning back in her seat she sighed. "I'm really sorry Mr Potter but with the political climate at the moment and the impending war there is not much I can do. Our world views you and Albus as the Leaders of the Light and if you two go at each others throats in the Wizenagmot it could crush the moral of Wizarding Britain not to mention placing you with your relatives, binding your core and not informing you of the wizard in world are not technically illegal most certainly wrong but not illegal seeing as he made himself your magical guardian after your parents died so I can't arrest him for that. Not that any crime would stick even if he did get tried by the Wizenagmot too many people owe him favours, money or both for him to get convicted he would simply slip through our fingers. So unless you have a strong enough political and magical power base behind you that you can take his place in the war against Voldemort he is untouchable."

Harry just looked down dejectedly. "Well thank you for hearing me out Madam Bones I appreciate it."

"That's alright Mr Potter it's my pleasure. Ask for my assistance once I have cleaned my Department of spies for both the Order and Death Eaters then I might be able to tell you."

Returning to the living room Harry asked who was staying and it was decided that everyone would move under the wards of the Greengrass Manor for protection until the school term restarted meanwhile Harry would return to the Dursley 's as they would be returning from their holiday and Mundungus Fletcher's guard duty would be up and whoever took the next shift would be bound to notice Harry's absence.

So Harry had Dobby go to everyone's house and clean up the damage, portkey the captured Death Eaters to the Ministry and gather their things before transporting them to Greengrass Manor.

After Harry had said goodbye to everyone else as Dobby moved them to Greengrass Manor leaving Harry, Hermione and Daphne left in the house.

Blushing Hermione looked at Harry and seems to steel herself as a look of fierce determination crossed her face and she walked towards Harry and placed her hands on both sides of his face forcing him to look at her in he eye. As she looked into those glowing captivating green eyes she began to lose herself before she said softly "Harry" and leaned closing her eyes as her lips met his.

Harry surprised at Hermione who had just grabbed his face had his higher brain functions shut down as her lips met his. Initially to stunned to respond he just stood there in shock until she started to pull away in rejection upon which he reengages his brain and began to kiss her back.

Unknown to both Daphne stood there her emotions in turmoil as she watched them kiss for she was both sad for losing Harry and jealous at Hermione for having the courage to express her feelings to the boy they both loved.

Daphne was startled when two different auras erupted from the forms of her friends Harry 's was a deep black colour which seemed to suck in the light and was the epitome of darkness as it shrouded his body and yet from deep within the black aura shined a pure white light which counterbalanced the darkness and the two seemed to intertwine together creating a bright steel grey colour which gave off a feeling of tranquillity and balance as the two conflicting auras rested peacefully together. Meanwhile Hermione's was a light brown and Daphne could almost smell the musk of old books coming from her. She watched as Harry's aura seemed to shoot out and grab hold of Hermione's as a tendril formed between them which faded away a's the broke apart.

Suddenly Daphne was overcome with the overwhelming need to kiss they boy in front of her as her magic willed her to move. She walked forward and pulled Harry towards her before locking her lips with his.

Hermione had just had the most wonderful kiss with the boy she loved and a she felt as if a piece of her that had been missing. She was suddenly hit with an influx of foreign emotions of happiness, joy, love and nervousness all mixed together. As she backed off still looking at harry's face she watched Daphne grab hold of Harry and kiss him as the same aura appeared around Harry which wrapped around the green aura that appeared around Daphne and Hermione felt another presence in her mind although not as close as harry''s it didn't give off a feeling of love but of companionship and friendship.

As Harry staggered back in surprise feeling the new emotion's and presence's in his head he could instinctively tell that one presence was Hermione and that the other was Daphne he was able to feel the shock in the bond from both of the girls

"what was that!" Harry cried out in surprise.

Harry felt the surprise in Daphne's bond as well as the rising joy. "That Harry was the forming of a soul bond it is basically your magic finding the ideal partner for you although it is rather surprising to have multiple bonds, it means that our souls are now connected to you and you can feel our emotions."

"All I was trying to do was kiss him!" Said Hermione as she started to panic.

Feeling Hermiones distress through the bond Harry wrapped his arms around her and began to tell her to calm down as he pushed positive emotions through the bond to sooth her. She started to calm down.

Looking at Daphne he asked. "What does this mean then for us?"

"Well acording to magic Hermione and I are now married to you."

"What!" He stuttered. "Married!"

Closing his eyes Harry willed himself to calm down as he took deep breath and suddenly the anger at being forced into this stilled as he felt the fear of rejection from the two girls. It caused him to freeze for underneath that nervousness and fear he could feel the love they held for him especially Hermione's which seemed deep and all encompassing as the ocean.

Eventually he just sighed and then chuckled. "This could only happen to me huh."

This caused the other two to giggle in amusement.

"Alright then I shall leave you two but before I forget." He said as he grabbed hold of Hermione and brought her in for another kiss. This time Daphne felt no jealousy towards her friend or was it sister wife. Oh well something to think about later.

As Harry ended his kiss with Hermione still blushing but looking determined he kissed Daphne which caused her heart to flutter in her chest as she felt the growing love for her through the bond.

As he stepped away he gave the trademark lopsided Potter smile which caused the girls to blush even more and said. I'll use Dobby to write to everyone see you September 1st." Then he disappeared with a quite crack!

Hermione turned to her new bond sister and gave her a pointed look and said. "You and I are going to have a long discussion about this." Which caused Daphne to gulp and break out in a small sweat at the thought of Hermione's interrogation

What none of them had noticed though was the small tendril of magic from Harry that appeared when the two bonding's had occurred drift off into the sky in search of Harry's last bond mate.

* * *

Meanwhile in a château deep in the French countryside a young women who could only be described as perfect sat on her windowsill looking out at the the gardens of the ancient house. She was dressed in a white nightshirt which fitted perfectly around her perky breasts and barely covered her rear flashing powder blue knickers as she moved. She had cream coloured skin which seemed to glow softly in the light shinning through the window. Long wavy silvery blond hair cascaded down her back reaching the small of her back. she sighed moving a stray strand of her hair out of her face. Suddenly she felt her magic reach out and latch onto a stray foreign magic which seemed to meld with her own magic and the Veela in her instantly realised that her bond mate had awakened and his magic was searching for her. She had an inkling at who her bond mate was and as she gracefully moved off her windowsill she decided it was time to talk to Papa about transferring schools.


	5. Chapter 5

As Harry returned to the Dursley's he looked around the room. Nothing had changed in the week he had been away.

It was weird he could still feel the emotions from Hermione and Daphne but they seemed less intense probably due to the distance between them, he could still feel the love, care and concern they held for him and he felt it humbling feeling the depth of the emotions they held for him especially Hermione's who seemed to radiate love for him, it was strange feeling the foreign emotions in his head but he found it comforting knowing with absolute certainty that these two people loved him unconditionally.

Taking a peak outside he saw the familiar form of Mundungus Fletcher trying to keep himself hidden and failing spectacularly. It seemed like the Order hadn't even noticed his absence he snorted at there utter incompetence. He jokingly thought that the Death Eaters could kidnap him from the Dursley's and he doubted that the Order would even notice.

Harry watched the familiar form of a snowy owl glide through the open window and land on his outstretched arm. Harry began to stroke the bird as it nuzzled into the side of his head.

"How are you girl." Harry said.

Hedwig barked in reply as she nipped his ear.

"Sorry I didn't come back to see you, we're you lonley?"

Hedwig gave another bark and cuffed Harry around the head with a wing whilst giving him a look that said 'of course I was.'

"Sorry girl, it won't happen again."

She just gave him a look that screamed. 'It had better not!'

Chuckling Harry moved to his bed and flopped down on it. He had only gotten a few hours sleep at the Grangers and he was still tired from the battles. He only had the house to himself until the next day when the guards changed and the Dursley's returned from their holiday. Luckily Dobby had agreed to ferry messages between him and the Storm Wizards allowing for communication under the Order's radar. He closed his eyes his thoughts focused on his two new bond mates as he drifted off to sleep.

As Harry slept in his dream he dreamt that he was floating as he looked around for anything to identify where he was he could see the outline of the Beings in his core, the closest of which was golden colour and created the massive blurry outline of a four legged animal with three glowing red eyes. The closer Harry watched the being the clearer it seemed to become before it it lifted one massive paw and stepped forward before letting out an ear piercing roar which shocked Harry awake. Looking out of the window he saw the rising morning sun. Getting up he felt much more energised than the night before as he made his way downstairs he was lost in thought about what the changes to him really were because to be honest to a degree it was rather freaking him out he decided that checking the Hogwarts library alongside Hermione and Daphne would be the best avenue of investigation as it was the most extensive public collection of magical tomes in England.

As Harry moved around the kitchen he heard the noise of the front door open and he groaned internally, the Durley's were back.

"BOY!" Came the voice of Uncle Vernon. "BREAKFAST HAD BETTER BE READY FOR US!"

Harry heard the thud, thud, thud as Vernon with his massive weight made his way down the hallway the rest of his family behind him. Walking into the kitchen he laid eyes on Harry and recoiled. "What the hell happened to you boy?!"

Harry just grinned. "Magic!"

Vernon was about to walk forward and hit the freak for his cheek but he stopped as the small muscle that amounted to a brain in his head engaged and he looked over his nephew. This was not the scrawny, shy and submissive boy from before, no the young man before him looked downright intimidating and his eyes seeming to glow slightly in the morning sun which frankly terrified the overweight man.

Vernon and Petunia watched Harry warily as he made breakfast whilst Dudley seemed much lees afraid of Harry and his changes, in fact he looked more curious than anything which confused Harry immensely.

Harry just sat down with them and looked over is relatives who avoided eye contact with him as he ate his breakfast. Putting the last forkful of bacon in his mouth Harry set about cleaning the plates away and cleaning up. Meanwhile his aunt and uncle unwilling to be in the same room as him after his change had left to unpack as soon as they had finished whilst Dudley sat there looking as if he was in deep thought, which was certainly a change for the boy who rarely engaged his brain. Shrugging his shoulders at the odd behaviour of his cousin Harry simply left the kitchen and went up the stairs to return to his room. Sitting down at his desk Harry stared at the now dull crystal which had contained 'the power he knows not'. The mystery of what had happened to him was really beginning to bug him probably almost as much as it was bugging Hermione he thought with amusement.

He was unsure what the changes meant as he was aware the changes to his body made him stronger, faster and more agile than a normal human. _Does that mean that I am not human anymore?_ He thought as panic began to settle in his stomach. _No that's impossible isn't it?_

The beings in his core also were a call for concern I mean Harry was still unsure what the hell they even were? He instinctively knew that they wouldn't harm him but behind that he knew nothing else about them. For the first time since the search to find out what Slytherin's monster Harry was desperate to get to the Hogwarts library, oh yes Hermione would be proud of him.

As Harry sat there he heard the sound of someone standing in front of the door expecting his Uncle to come charging in the room to beat him he was confused when he saw a folded sheet of paper slip under the door as he heard the sound of footsteps moving away from the door.

Standing up Harry moved to his bedroom door and bent down to pick the piece of paper up frowning he unfolded the piece of paper. Squinting as he read the nearly eligible scrawl

 _Hey Cousin_

 _Meet me in my room tonight when Mum and Dad have gone to sleep_

 _Big D_

Harry stared at the letter incredulously Dudley wanted to talk to him? The boy who used to have 'Harry Hunting' games? This was new.

Oh well. He would go see what Duddykins wanted, it wasn't like Harry was afraid of him anymore even without magic Harry knew he could wipe the floor with the little shit with his new found physical prowess.

Shrugging his shoulders Harry moved back to his desk and took out his Transfiguration homework which he had been putting off and began to work on it, putting the letter out of mind completely as he focused on his homework.

After spending the entire day completely finishing all his Transfiguration theory and Charms homework Harry went downstairs and made the dinner for his relatives who still seemed unsettled by his changes. Returning to his room Harry read through Lord of the Rings that Hermione had given to him as a birthday present.

The sun had long set and Harry had heard the Durselys retire to their bedrooms, he felt that he had waited long enough so he moved to the door and opened it peering out into the corridor he saw the light still on in Dudleys room still on so he crept across to the door and opened it.

Dudley Dursley was not a bright boy by any stretch of the imagination but he did know that he was spoilt. His parents pandered to his every will and whim especially when he was younger and he could lord it all over his freak of a cousin or at least that was what his father called Harry. For you see Dudley never really hated his cousin it was just that was what he was told to do by his parents when he was growing up and so for a small minded bully like Dudley it just came naturally to torment his cousin. His life had been simple before that night last year. Go to Smeltings, hang out with his gang and practice to maintain his boxing title.

He had never been afraid of dying, the very concept seemed so foreign to him. It was something that would happen when he was old and grey after all but he had never felt so close to death as he had that night.

He still remembered the chill in the air that seemed to seep into his very soul that encroached on them as those monsters found them. He had found a pile of the old moving magical newspaper's Harry had kept and Dudley had found a picture of a Dementor. To be honest when he saw the Grim Reaper looking creature gliding along in the moving picture he was almost glad he couldn't see them because he was sure he would have pissed himself in fright.

Even now he had nightmares about that night and waking up with the phantom feeling of the Dementor trying to pull his soul out.

The feeling of warmth and happiness that washed over him as his cousin pointed his wand at him and drove off those chilling monsters was so welcoming that Dudley didn't think he would ever forget it in his entire life.

It had been one hell of a wake up call to Dudley after he had recovered from the Dementor exposure to know that he had been saved by his cousin using his freakishness. Over the year away from his parents at school he had examined his feelings for his cousin and magic in general and found to his surprise that he didn't really hate either. So he decided that when school let out he would talk to his estranged cousin and try to apologise for his behaviour in the past and try to get to know him better rather than just throw insults at him. Perhaps even learn about magic because in all honesty to Dudley it all sounded very cool.

The Dursley family had gone on holiday as soon as Dudley and Harry had returned from their respective schools and no one would call Dudley observant but he had seen the look in his cousin's eyes and it looked like Harry was simply dead inside like all the youthful vigour in him had simply left him. Dudley had surprisingly worried about his cousin but never said anything thinking Harry probably wanted space to deal with whatever was bothering him.

After a rather relaxing week away the Dursley family returned to their house in Surrey to find Harry Potter a changed man. Dudley had observed his Cousin over breakfast and found that he was at least a foot taller than before and whilst he could only have been described as scrawny before that was no longer the case with the rippling muscles he now possessed. The grey in his hair and the loss of his glasses made his face and mostly his eyes more prominent and Dudley was surprised just how intimidating this new Harry was. He seemed to radiate power unconsciously that made even the elder Dursleys fear him.

Dudley almost backed out of his planned talk with his cousin but in a rare bout of courage decided to charge ahead and slid the piece of paper under Harry's door.

So now Dudley waited anxiously for his cousin to come and he turned his head as he saw the door open and his cousin walk slowly and cautiously into the room eyes glowing slightly in the dim light.

Shivering slightly Dudley sat down on the edge of his bed and looked at his cousin and whilst smiling weakly said. "Hey Harry."

Frowning slightly Harry looked at his cousin warily and said. "What is it you called me for Big D?"

Dudley began to fidget slightly uncomfortable under his cousins intense gaze. Swallowing he said. "Well after what you did to save me last summer I spent the time at school reflecting on how I have behaved and I have realised that I have behaved like a right prat to you for no good reason." Gulping he finished. "And I want to apologise for my behaviour."

Harry just stared at his cousin his jaw dropped open in surprise. His cousin apologise? Hell Harry didn't think he had heard Dudley say so many words so eloquently... ever!

"Err...what?" Croaked out Harry.

Dudley just blushed. "Well I have behaved like a complete dick and I don't expect us to become friends or anything but I just wanted you to know that i'm thankful, you know?"

Harry just blinked to shocked to react. His cousin had hated him for so long that Harry had no idea how to react to this change. So he just sat down and leaned against one of Dudley's cupboards and his gaze sharpened as he examined his cousin. "How do I know your sincere Big D? You have treated me like shit for years why should I believe you?"

Dudley gulped and then looked down in shame, quietly he said. "You cant."

Harry sighed no idea what to say or do about his seemingly changed cousin. Looking around the room he saw the medal and picture of Dudley's boxing victory and an epiphany struck him.

"Hey Big D you teach me how to box and ill consider your apology, alright." It wasn't really a question more of a statement.

Dudley looked up in shock before grinning and nodding his head. Boxing was something he was good at and if it got rid of this feeling of guilt in his gut not to mention allow him to reconnect with his cousin he was all for it. "Sure Harry ill take you down to the gym tomorrow."

Harry just nodded and left the door closing softly behind him. As he made his way back to his own room he pondered why he decided to accept his cousins apology after the way he had treated him. Harry just shrugged and let the thought out his mind as began to think about his plans for the next day. Harry had never been very physically strong, fast yes but not strong the Dursleys starving regimes had seen to that. So now he had a superhuman level of strength and physical power he needed to master it and since he can't practice magic properly it certainly gave him something to do with his time rather than brood which is what he was doing a week ago.

Flopping down on his bed Harry went to sleep wondering how the next day would go.

Harry woke early as usual and went downstairs to make breakfast for his relatives although he had to make the food to Aunt Petunia's requirements as she had the males in the house on a diet. Harry still found this funny because Vernon's idea of a diet was still more than what two people could eat in a sitting. Placing the food down on the table Harry saw the Dursleys come down the stairs and sit at the table Dudley gave a nod of his head in Harry's direction and he nodded back before sitting down himself to dig in to his food.

Vernon began to make snide comments on the news from the newspaper he had opened as he ate his bacon and eggs whilst Aunt Petunia started to prattle on about the local gossip of the neighbours whilst Dudley was silently eating. Halfway through the breakfast Dudley looked at his parents with a slightly nervous expression on his face before he took a deep breath and said. "I'm going down to the Boxing Club today."

Vernon just looked over the top of his newspaper and said. "Ha! that's my Dudders always training to improve well done son. I'll take you down after breakfast."

Shifting in his chair Dudley said quietly. "I'd like to take Harry with me."

All sound at the table stopped as both Dursely adults stared at their son in shock. Take the Freak out with him, why the hell would Dudley want to be seen with _him_ in public let alone go anywhere with him.

"Why do you want to take him with you." Croaked out Petunia.

"Because I need a sparing partner." Grinned Dudley menacingly.

Harry's eyebrows rose in surprise he saw what his cousin was trying to do and to be honest with himself Harry hadn't believed Dudley capable of such a ruse.

Vernon looked almost gleeful at the idea of the freak taking a pounding from his son. "Sure I'll take you both down later. Now finish your breakfast."

After everyone had finished their breakfast Harry went back up to his room and pulled out a hoody from his pile of clothes and put it up raising the hood over his head obscuring his face. He didn't want the Order to see the changes so he thought that this should hide the differences in him. Making his way downstairs he saw his cousin and Uncle waiting for him.

"Come on boy don't keep me waiting." Sneered Vernonas the three made their way outside and Harry saw the shimmering of a Disillusionment Charm using his now sharper eyes identifying the Order guard. Although harry had no idea who that was it dint really matter.

Getting in the car Harry put his seat belt on and watched as the Order member sneaked away probably to take out a broom in order to follow them.

Vernon started the engine and the car left the drive speeding towards their destination.

Fifteen minutes later they pulled into the car park of the Little Whinging Boxing Club and Harry and Dudley got out the car. Vernon looked at the freak then back at his son and said. "Give the boy hell son." Before shutting the door and driving off.

Harry and Dudley just exchanged glances and shrugged before making their way inside and down to one of the private practice rooms. Inside were heavy punching bags hanging from the ceiling along with a mixture of pads and other equipment.

Dudley showed Harry how to wrap tape around their fists and starting to run Harry through stretches most of which he wasn't capable of doing himself due to his weight.

Dudley watched nearly bug-eyed as he watched his previously scrawny cousin run through a practice drill fists a blur as he moved faster than Dudely had ever seen anyone move.

Stuttering Dudley tried to compose himself. "Wo-wow I've never seen anyone move as fast as you do!"

"Thanks, I guess." Harry replied finding it weird hearing his cousin praise him and unsure how to respond.

Excitedly he brought Harry over to one of the heavy punching bags hanging from the ceiling. "Okay have a go at this and see how you go."

Harry readied his body and raised his fists before pausing then exploding into action sending lightning fast jabs at the bag producing a bang with each hit. He moved around the bag as it was pushed back by the force of his punches sending a hard right hook into the bag producing a massive bang as the surface of the material rippled with the power produced by the hit. The bag swung back on the metal chain due to the force, as it stopped at the peak of its arc and began to fall back Harry twisted his body and kicked out with a roundhouse kick that connected perfectly. The chain on the bag broke with a creek as the Heavy bag was sent careening through the air only to land with a dull thud on the floor a few meters away.

Dudley's jaw had dropped and with a shiver thanked god he decided to make up with his cousin rather than antagonise him.

Harry just scratched the back of his head and looked at Dudley with a sheepish expression on his face. "Sorry." he said meekly.

Dudley just stuttered" N-n-no. Its all right I think. We will just have to find new chains to hang it up."

So the two of them went to work finding a new chain and Harry lifted the bag on his own allowing Dudley to tie the chain around the heavy bag.

Afterwards they avoided the punching bags and Harry just practised punching the air aiming to get faster and faster.

After an hour long session where Harry even introduced Dudley to the training regime Oliver Wood had created for the Gryffindor Quidditch team hopefully that would reduce the large boys weight.

When they walked out of the gym Vernon was waiting for them with an eager expression on his face but his expression fell when he could see that Harry didn't eve have a single bruise on him. Scowling he grunted as he wrenched the car door open and got back in as both Dudley and Harry got in the car. Vernon started the engine and they made their way home the Order guard still in there tail.

When Harry had returned to his room he reflected on the day and he still found it incredible that he and Dudley were getting on.

After the first day Dudley continued to invite Harry to the Gym to train with him. Harry found that the continues movement allowed him to gain control of his increased speed and strength as he had found it extremely awkward to move with his new height and reflexes.

After a week since his time with the Grangers Dobby appeared with a book on Occlumency from _his_ girls. Merlin! That sounded odd but he had been able to feel the love both girls felt for him over the bond and he had grown to accept the relationship.

He had opened the book and had been angered to learn that the technique Snape had used was a brute force Legillimency attack and on a defenceless mind like Harry's it only destroyed any natural barriers already there it didn't help to form any shield. This meant that Snape was part of the reason that Sirius was dead because he hadn't been able to keep the Dark Tosser out of his head. Harry's hatred for the man only grew.

Harry had been frustrated with the study of Occlumency as no matter how he tried to study the instructions in the book he had been unable to form any shields. He suspected that this was because of the Twelve Beings and he had a gut feeling that they would protect him if he had to defend his mind.

Instead he focused on creating a training regime for the Storm Wizards from the books that Katie had managed to procure from Diagon Alley. He found the entire task rather engaging and wondered why he complained about teaching the DA.

He continued to trade letters using Dobby with the rest of the group especially Hermione and Daphne as they talked out their new relationship.

His summer continued on rather quietly except for the growing bond between Harry and his Cousin. The only noteworthy exceptions were two letters delivered to him one by Dobby the other by owl.

Dobby's letter was from Amelia Bones

 _Dear Mr Potter_

 _I have made a visit to Mafalda Hopkirk of the Improper Use of Magic Office in the Ministry and have had her drop the Ministry trace on your wand. This will hopefully help you if you are attacked or if Fudge tries for another fake trial. Now I would suggest you don't perform any magic at Privet Drive because it is likely that Dumbledore will have Magic Sensors attached to the wards._

 _I have taken steps to identify those in my Department that are not loyal to me and have found many at least sympathetic to You-Know-Who or are in Dumbledore's pocket._

 _Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law_ _Enforcement._

The other letter was from his absolute _favourite_ Headmaster Albus-too-many-names-Dumbledore.

 _Harry, My Boy_

Harry's eyebrow twitched at being addressed as a boy.

 _I am aware that you are likely still grieving for Sirius but I must ask for your assistance in bringing in an old Potion's professor to teach as I am in need of a replacement Potion's Master since Professor Snape will be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts this year._

 _I shall pick you up from your home next week._

 _Albus Dumbledore._

 _Chief_ _Warlock, Supreme Mugwump and Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

 _P.S Severus will continue your Occlumency lessons when you return to school._

The dam old man wasn't even giving him a chance to refuse and just expected him to jump like some lost puppy! Not to mention he had decided to let Snape be the new DADA teacher. Harry was overwhelmed with the sudden urge to hang the meddling old bastard with his beard before a sudden thought struck him, the curse on the DADA Professor was still active that meant that they would only have to put up with Snape for one more year. I mean it was likely the man would either be dead or mad by the end of the year going by the record of DADA teachers in the past...

Harry quickly realised that he could not reveal his hand to early and having Dumbledore discover his new look and power before he was at Hogwarts when he was safe with his friends around him could be disastrous so he pulled out parchment and a quill and began to write a reply to the Headmaster which stated that he was still too angry with him and that he didn't want to see him till September 1st. He also expressed his thoughts on Snape's new position in a rather profane manner. Handing the letter back to the waiting owl Harry lent back into his chair as the owl flew out the window.

Harry had learnt that Dumbledore had manipulated everything in his life from his treatment at the Dursley's to his meeting with the Weasley's, the Troll incident, the Philosopher's Stone, Chamber of Secrets, Sirius and the Tri-Wizard Tournament for his own gain using Harry and by extension Hermione as mere pawns on his chessboard. To be used and discarded when necessary.

To be honest Harry had suspected that Dumbledore did not really have his own interests at heart since the Tri-Wizard Tournament when the man had taken no action to get him out of the dam thing and instead chose to use Harry has bait but he had never voiced these opinions and it was obvious now in hindsight that this was because of charms he had been under that dissuaded him from doing so. It was still crushing though knowing that his hero was not so light as everyone thought.

Looking out the window he wondered how everyone was doing and as he planned the preparations for the training they would need to make in the coming year to prepare of the oncoming storm.

* * *

As Harry disappeared back to his 'home' both Hermione and Daphne waited as Jonathan Greengrass returned to the Grangers residence and looked at his daughter and her friend and asked. "You girls ready to go?"

Both nodded and he grabbed onto them and Apperated to the foyer of Greengrass Manor which was a well lit old looking high class room.

Jonathan tuned and asked his daughter. "Can you show Hermione to your bedroom as you'll have to share the room with the number of people now staying here means everyone will have to bunk up."

Daphne nodded her head in acknowledgement. "Yes Father I can do that.

He just nodded and turned around and walked deeper into the house disappearing from sight.

Daphne turned to Hermione and said. "Come on i'll show you the room."

Both girls made their way through the house to Daphne's room passing children and adults checking out their rooms and unpacking their belongings the Greengrass House Elves had managed to bring from their respective homes.

Daphne stopped in front of one of the doors and opened it showing a large room with an ornate king sized bed taking up the centre of it. Both girls moved into the room and sat on the bed.

Unable to stop herself Hermione blurted out. "What did you mean about marriage? What is a soul bond? Why can I feel Harry's emotions?"

"Calm down Hermione, take a deep breath." Daphne said, a small smile on her face.

Blushing slightly Hermione said. "Sorry. Its just I have no idea what is going on."

Daphne nodded and said. "Have you ever heard the term a match made in heaven?"

Hermione nodded.

"Well a soul bond is between two people that are so compatible with each other that a mental connection forms between them and by wizarding law it means that they are married even if they have never had a ceremony."

Hermione's ears pricked up and she said. "So Harry and I are fated or something?"

Daphne giggled and said. "Yes something like that."

Hermione frowned and looked at her friend and asked. "But you glowed as well does that mean that you are also soul bonded to Harry."

Daphne smiled and said. "Yes I am, we both are."

Hermione looked thoughtful and then a smile crept onto her face before she started to giggle in a very Un-Hermione way.

Daphne looked at her sister wife with a questioning look on her face. "What's so funny?"

Getting herself back under control but still having a smile plastered on he face she said. "Its nothing its just a thought occurred to me, this is one of those things that could only happen to Harry Potter."

Daphne giggled. "It is isn't it. Multiple soul bonds. I didn't even think such a thing was possible."

Hermione just shook her head. Her background told her that having multiple wives was wrong but being able to _feel_ Harry and know how much he loved her filled the young bushy haired witch with warmth and she loved Daphne like a sister so she actually decided to throw logic to the wind and embrace her heart over her head.

Hermione got up and hugged Daphne and said. "Its going to take the both of us to keep him out of trouble isn't it."

Daphne just laughed and enveloped her friend with her own arms. "Yes it is."

Daphne was happy that Hermione decided to accept that bond so quickly as she had expected her to put up a fuss about it because of her muggle background.

Daphne released the charms on the door and both girls left the room and joined the others in the large lounge. Both the adults and children present looked up as the girls entered and sent them a smile.

Emma looked at her daughter fondly before turning to address the group. "So what are we going to do now?"

Everyone looked at each other wondering that exact question. Being the Head of the DMLE Amelia worked out an answer first. "Well I for one am going back to the Ministry I will have to report the attacks today but I should be able to get the Aurors to leave you alone but I will have to explain the attack on my home but I wont be telling them that the one who drove off the Dark Lord was Mr Potter."

Everyone nodded at that, having the Ministry breathing down Harry's neck at the moment was not what he needed.

So waving goodbye and giving Susan a hug and kiss on the forehead Amelia Flooed to the Ministry of Magic to get back to her job. After she left a discussion broke out and it was decided that everyone would remain with the Greengrsses's for the summer then the adults would return to their houses when the children went off to school.

Tension slowly left everyone over the next few days as the only badly hurt individual, Mrs Bell was healed and up walking about allowing everyone to relax.

The teens were now even more sure that the decision of joining Harry were correct as they threw themselves into the study of Occlumency. Most of the Purebloods already had some rudimentary shields so it was mostly the Halfbloods and Muggleborns who had to work on creating shields. Hermione's well organised mind was perfect for creating Occlumency shields so she was the one who progressed the fastest.

After a few days Katie and Leanne left to got to Diagon Alley with Dobby who had Harry's Trust Vault key which they would use to purchase everything they need.

All the children were waiting in Daphne and Hermione's room when they returned.

Katie had a mischievous smile on her face as she showed everyone a bottomless bag. "Look I got presents for everyone."

Hermione just snorted as everyone else smiled."Come on Katie show us what you got."

Katie reached into the bag and pulled out Wand holsters for everyone and she turned to Dobby who left to give his to Harry. She also pulled out books on Hit-Wizards and Auror training which were also sent to Harry to review.

Everyone lapsed into silence and Justin piped up. "Do you really think Harry will be able to defeat him?"

Everyone turned to look at him and surprisingly Susan piped up. "Yes. I saw how powerful he is now. We could feel the magic rolling off the both of them when Harry attacked V-V-V Voldemort and according to Auntie it was greater than she had seen Dumbledore ever produce. If anyone can win the war I think it is him."

Justin nodded remembering Harry's fight against the Death Eaters who would have almost certainly overwhelmed him and tortured and killed his family. Palling as he thought that he strengthened up and said. "Sorry I doubted him its just..." He trailed off.

"It seems insane that sixteen year old has to kill the worst Dark Lord in history." Piped up Hermione.

"Yeah." He nodded.

Daphne said. "We know how insane it sounds but I think that if it is Harry he can do it. As long as we are all there for him." She said as she looked over everyone in t the room only seeing eyes full of conviction and determination she nodded. Harry had people behind him now who would fight tooth and nail alongside him. He would win this war Daphne would see to that.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix Albus Dumbledore, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump and Headmaster of Hogwarts sat at the head of the table at Grimmauld Place sat at the head of the table in the kitchen having a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix

Wearing his grandfather look he looked at the people sitting in the room.

"So how is young Harry at the moment?"

Remus looked over with a frown. "He is okay I guess. I think he still... still misses Sirius a lot."

Dumbledore nodded his head looking forlorn. "Yes we will all miss Mr Black, hopefully he is with the Potters on the other side enjoying the 'next Great Adventure'."

There was a pain showing on the faces of a few people in the room including Remus, Tonks and McGonagall. Whilst Snape's eyes were alight with glee.

Despite his sad outlook Dumbledore was practically dancing inside. Sirius was getting suspicious that he didn't have the best wishes of Harry at heart so Albus celebrated that the only point of guidance Harry could now look up to was him. It was a shame but in order to rid the world of Voldemort and so he could save the Wizarding World the boy had to die it was for the 'Greater Good' he and Gellert had planned out after all.

Breaking out of his musing he addressed the group. "Does anyone have information about who drove off the Death Eaters and Voldemort from Amelia's Mansion?"

There were frowns all around as no one knew anything.

"Kingsley what did her report state?"

Shacklebolt frowned and looked at Dumbledore. "It said that just as You-Know-You breached the wards around her house someone started to fire curses into the Death Eaters killing a good dozen of them which forced the Dark Lord to retreat with Bellatrix Lestrange by abandoning the remainder of his forces leaving the rest to be picked off by the assailant."

Turning to the Potion Master/Spy Dumbledore questioned. "Has Voldemort given any indication of who attacked hishim and his forces?"

Snape shook his head and replied coolly. "No Headmaster, the Dark Lord just returned enraged with Bellatrix behind him and never mentioned the matter and no one dared to breach the subject to him or Bella."

Dumbledore nodded his head and addressed the whole group. "If anyone learns the identity of this individual it is to be reported to the Order immediately so we can apprehend them and bring them to the Ministry."

Remus frowned. "Why would we do that? Whoever this person is they are no friend of the Death Eaters so why do we need to bring them in."

"Because we can't have people take the law into there own hands and kill those who oppose them. There is a Ministry for a reason and people can't become vigilantes and take justice in there own hands." Dumbledore said keeping up the grandfatherly look whilst inside he was seething at the audacity of the werewolf. How many of those Death Eaters could have been redeemed and seen the Light?

Remus narrowed his eyes slightly. He couldn't understand Dumbledore's reasoning. I mean a vigilante group was exactly what the Order of the Phoenix was want it? So why the double standards?Remus sighed, who was a mere werewolf like himself to judge the decisions of the great Albus Dumbledore.

The Order continued to discuss the war and their plans to counter the Dark Lord and his forces.

Dumbledore stood up still wearing his grandfatherly smile his eyes twinkling. "Thank you all for coming I will send out a message when the next meeting is to take place."

Everyone began to disperse and leave the room when Dumbledore piped up. "Severus, Alastor, Molly can you remain?"

All three nodded when Dumbledore leaned down next to Molly Weasley and said in her ear. "Can you bring your two youngest children in here as well?"

Molly nodded and said. "Of course Albus." As she left the room.

She returned a moment later with Ron and Ginny following her.

Albus dropped the grandfatherly;y look and drew his wand and pointed it at the door of the kitchen locking it and placing strong privacy charms on it to stop eavesdroppers. "Now Harry has decided to ignore my request of assistance for recruiting the new Potions Proffesor for it seems he still too angry to talk to me."

"That boys arrogance! Just like his father, good riddance I say to Black-" Spat Snape.

"Severus." Barked Dumbledore staring at his spy stopping him going off on a triad about the Marauders.

His anger quelled Snape replied. "Sorry Albus."

"Now since Harry does not want to do as I say for the 'Greater Good' he will get no letters from anyone this summer." Turning to look at the three Weasley's he said. "It is time to split Mr Potter and Mrs Granger apart. This is the perfect time to do so as he will feel that he has been betrayed by her since none of her letters will get through to him and with the loss of his Godfather he will try to distance himself to protect his friends."

Ron's eyes lit up. "So finally I can have Granger." He was excited to finally have the girl that Dumbledore had promised him.

"Yes the dosage for Loyalty and Love Potions keyed to you will have to be increased to split them apart the same for Ms Weasley and Young Harry."

Ginny was smiling thinking about finally being Mrs Potter. She already knew where they would hold the wedding, the name of their children. Oh, she couldn't wait!

"Molly, Severus can I entrust this task to you?" Dumbledore said looking at the two individuals with cold hard eyes which sent shivers down their backs. Both nodded quickly sweat falling on their forehead. "You are all dismissed."

Ron left the meeting happy that he could take the one thing that Potter didn't have and was most important to him the Mudblood Granger. He was proud that he had been able to get one over the vaulted Boy-Who-Lived and smartest-Witch-Of-Their-Age. Sure he had to have Dumbledore Oblivate them numerous times when he accidentally let slip that he wasn't as much of a friend as they thought. Luckily the potions stooped any mistrust they had for him or he would be in trouble. He daydreamed about how best to spend Potters money when Dumbledore offed him.

Ginny was lost in her daydreams about being the widow Mrs Potter and spending all that money travelling the world attending high end functions.

Molly was happy that her family was finally getting what they deserved.

Snape was giddy knowing that the son of his greatest enemy. Yes enemy for their was no way that the spawn of James Potter was sweet Lilly's with all the rule breaking he did. So he would finally have the revenge on his greatest enemy through his son. Playing two of the greatest wizards alive at the same time and getting revenge on one of them and his rival. Yes life was good for Severus Snape.

Alastor 'Mad Eye' Moody was torn. He was happy that the greatest Dark Wizard in history would be destroyed completely with the death of Mr Potter but he was saddened knowing that the boy would have made such a fine Auror.

Albus was content. Despite young Harry's uncooperative behaviour this summer he was positive that all his manipulations were going ahead. With the loss of Ms Granger who only went along with anything he said because he promised he was trying to help Harry and without her support Harry would have no one else to turn to except him allowing him to shape him for his destiny. Yes everything was going according to plan. It was all for the 'Greater Good' after all.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Some of you might be wondering why Harry hasn't got access to any of his Familiars yet. The answer, they are ever so slightly overpowered and having Harry discover what he is and using them on his own allows the story to dragged out otherwise it would just be; Apperate to Malfoy Manor and annihilate everyone and that's... slightly boring. Anyways enjoy the new chapter.

Chapter 6

The summer was drawing to a close and soon Harry would return to Hogwarts, the Order had already done his shopping for him. It seemed as Harry had turned down Dumbledore's request he was to be punished for not acting like some lost puppy vying for the old mans attention with complete isolation from the Wizarding World and his friends. Unfortunately for the master manipulator he had no idea that his plan of complete isolation had failed completely and Harry was preparing to take on him and anyone who threatened those he cared about.

Harry sat in his room wearing a pair of jeans and a hoody and waited for the Order guard to make their way up the stairs for him. Lying on the floor next to him was Hedwig locked in her cage looking rather indignant at being trapped next to her was Harry's trunk packed and ready to go.

Harry looked up as he heard someone on the stairs and open his door. Seeing no one standing in the doorway Harry assumed that they were wearing an Invisibility Cloak and he was proven correct when the pink hair of Nymphadora Tonks appeared as he pulled the Invisibility Cloak off her herself. "Watcher Harry how you... What the Hell!" She cried out as he caught sight of him. With his new look, height, muscles, lack of glasses and the air of both danger and protection he radiated unconsciously meant that he looked even to the older Auror well... Hot.

"What the bloody hell happened to you Harry?" Tonks practically shouted.

With a twinkle in his eye he looked at Tonks and descided to get some revenge on her and with a raised eyebrow and a trademark lopsided Potter grin asked. "You see something you like Nym?"

She nodded unconsciously before blushing as she tried to splutter out a reply. In the end she just shook her head and said. "You got me Harry. Its not fair i'm the one who's supposed to embarrass you." she said with a pout.

"Seriously though the grey in your hair...the muscles and no glasses what happened." she queried.

"The Power he Knows not." Replied Harry rather absentmindedly.

"What?" Tonks asked completely lost.

"Ask Dumbledore about the contents of the Prophecy." Answered Harry completely unrepentant about dumping Tonks's questions on Dumbledore. Not that the old goat would be able to answer when even Harry had no idea what the hell had happened to him.

"Oh er okay?" She said determined to question Albus later to see if she could do something similar to her favourite werewolf. "You ready to go Harry?"

"Yeah." He nodded as Tonks pulled out her wand and shrunk his trunk and Harry put it in his pocket. Lifting Hedwig's cage he looked at the bird then the window and muttered. "Screw this." He opened the cage and let Hedwig out and looked at his faithful companion. "Hey girl do you want to fly up to Scotland? It will save you staying in the cage?"

Hedwig barked and nodded her head up and down before waddling to the window and jumped out extending her wings and flying off into the sky heading for a magical castle deep in the Scottish highlands.

Tonks looked on in amusement before grabbing hold of Harry's arm, enjoying the feeling of the strong muscles under her grip they disappeared with a small _Crack!_

-oOoOo-

The two reappeared on Platform 9 3/4 and Harry turned to Tonks and said. "Thanks for the ride Nym."

Sending him a mock glare for the shortened use of her first name she relinquished her glare and smiled then hugged Harry. "See you around Harry, try not to break too many girls hearts."

Harry just blushed and stuttered. Tonks let go of Harry and started laughing. "Never change Harry. Never change."

"Bye Tonks." Harry said as he made his way down the platform.

"See you Harry." Tonks said as she watched Harry disappear into the growing crowd on the Platform. Tonks was happy that he was moving on from grieving over Sirius and it was nice to see Harry happy unlike last year though it was understandable, he had been cut off from he world and his friends for the whole summer after all. She definitely didn't agree with that decision but in the end she trusted that Albus had Harry's best interest at heart so went along with the Orders decision. In truth she was rather alarmed when only one of his friends seemed truly concerned for him but it was not her place to pry into others lives.

She grinned as she thought about all the girls who would now be drooling over Harry and his new look, he was going to be in for an interesting year she just knew it.

She apparated back to the Auror Department in the Ministry of Magic as she mused one of the problems in her life. Her Boss Madam Bones Head of the DMLE had been more guarded since her Manor was attacked by the Dark Lord, especially around her and Shack since they asked about who saved her because Albus had ordered her to find the identity of the vigilante he made this request after he himself had demanded that information only to be waved off. She shrugged her shoulders, there was not much she could do for it seemed she no longer had her Boss's confidence.

Meanwhile as Harry made his way down the platform keeping his head down and hood up he weaved between the passengers he thought that out of all the Order members Remus, Fleur and Tonks were the ones he could trust as Amelia spoke highly of Tonks and Remus was the only true Marauder left, although his loyalty to Dumbledore was rather high so Harry was slightly leery of telling him the truth and to be honest he was unsure if Moony blamed him for Sirius's death so decided that he would approach them at a later time.

As he made his way through the crowd he saw the Creevey brothers and walked up to them. As he got close he leaned into Colin's ear and said. "Tell everyone that we will meet in the Second Floor Girls Bathroom tomorrow night."

"Sure thing Harry, I'll pass it on." Colin replied happy to assist his idol.

"Thank you." Harry said as he moved on spotting Hermione and Daphne in the crowd he made his way towards them.

"Hey Hermione, Ms Greengrass." He said greeting Daphne formally due to the fact they were unsure of anyone listening and being associated with Harry in Slytherin could be detrimental to her health.

"Hey Harry." Said Hermione as she gave Harry one of her famous Hermi-Hugs. Harry stiffened slightly before hugging her back as he felt the love and happiness she felt for him through their bond.

Daphne raised one eyebrow and with her 'Ice Queen'mask on. "Come on Potter lets go get a compartment."

Harry nodded and the three made their way inside the train after Daphne said goodbye to her parents. Moving along the train Harry kept his hood up until they found an empty compartment and sat down. Both Hermione and Daphne pulled their wands out and began to ward it from any visitors or eavesdroppers as they didn't want to be disturbed.

Once they had finished they moved to sit down with Harry between them.

"What about Ron and Ginny?" Asked Harry as he scowled at the mention of their names.

Frowning Hermione said. "They aren't here yet because like always their late but the wards I put up should keep them and anyone else away."

"Good. Now there is something I have wanted to do since the last time I saw you two." Harry replied.

"Whats that?" queried Daphne her face losing the cold emotionless mask she wore around most of the other school population.

"This." He said as he leaned in and captured her lips in a kiss causing her eyes to widen until they closed in bliss as she responded until Harry pulled back causing her to make a small mewl in disappointment. Then he turned to Hermione and she too was kissed by Harry and lost all rational thought as Harry's lips met hers. When Harry pulled back from the kiss wearing a goofy grin he left both girls with slightly glazed eyes and when he threw the love he felt for the two girls through the bond both sighed and leaned their heads on his shoulders as all three just basked in each others presence.

After a few minutes passed Harry asked. "How will this work then?"

Hermione replied. "We both decided that we would share you, if you were okay with that?" She finished looking up at his face worry reflected in her eyes.

Harry laughed slightly and shook his head. "Reject two absolutely beautiful girls who love me? No. As long as your happy, i'm happy."

"I think there might be one more bond to complete."spoke up Daphne.

Hermione looked over Harry's body to see Daphne and asked her bond sister. "What do you mean?"

"It mean that there is another girl out there who will join the bond." replied Daphne.

Frowning slightly Harry asked. "But how are we supposed to know who they will be?"

Daphne looked at Harry and said. "I have been exploring the bond and I can feel your magic reaching out searching for her. I think that when you see her you'll be able to tell."

Harry just blinked. "Okay. I think we will just have to take that hurdle when we get to it, okay?"

Both girls nodded and snuggled into Harry as he put his arms around them gingerly unused to the intimate contact but enjoying it none the less and held them close feeling happier than he had for a long time as he basked in the joy and care they felt for him through the bond.

After a few minutes Harry asked. "Daphne what will the Slytherin's reaction to us getting together be?" he said looking at his new wife.

She grimaced then looked up at Harry. "To be honest I was hoping we could keep it a secret from them as the Slytherin's don't like one of their own fraternising with the enemy especially you the Golden Boy of Gryffindor it is even more dangerous with Malfoy running the snake pit."

"That makes sense I suppose and by the way you can borrow my Invisibility Cloak to sneak out the compartment when the train stops so no one will connect you to me." Harry replied.

"Thank you." Daphne said as she gave him a peck on the cheek for his thoughtfulness.

Hermione asked. "So how has your planning for the training regime been going?"

"Pretty good actually, I have looked through all the books you two sent me and my own ideas and I think you'll be impressed." He said with a grin which caused both girls cheeks to go pink.

"So what are we going to do about Ron, Ginny?" Harry asked as he clenched his jaw in anger.

This sobered both girls right up as their faces turned stony anger reflected ion their eyes.

Hermione said her voice cold. "Well I suggest that we make our relationship public and use Ron's natural jealousy to our advantage and split our friendship permanently with him when he inevitably puts his foot in his mouth."

Harry smiled grimly as he remembered numerous memories of catching Ron stealing from him, accidentally leaking the plan to drug him, driving off others who wanted to be Harry's friend or putting his foot in his mouth as Ron often did and Harry breaking off their friendship. In all scenarios he ended up obliviated by Dumbledore or Molly he thought with a grimace. "Yeah he is going to be jealous of my new look and you as my girlfriend. I don't think it will take him long to slip up. Its more Ginny I am worried about, she is far sneakier than her dumb older brother."

Daphne nodded. "Yes the Weaslette is most likely the one of the two we will have to watch, we can ask everyone to keep an eye on her for us so she doesn't catch us off guard."

"Agreed." Harry said glad to be free from the creepy stalker.

"What about Dumbledore?" Harry said with a scowl as pure hatred was reflected in his eyes.

"Well we all know that he will drag you into his office some time during the start of term to enquire about your new look but I think as long as we try to steer clear of him as much as we can we should be able to keep the Storm Wizards a secret from him. He will certainly not like me and you getting together but I suspect that he wont intervene directly with that and leave it up to the Weasley's to split us up. Oh Harry, how could he do such a thing to us." Hermione cried out the last part upset that a man she held in such regard manipulated her so much.

"Probably in pursuit of his insane 'Greater Good'. The man believes that he has the right to use others as chess pieces in his own twisted game of chess involving the whole Wizarding World. The man has manipulated my whole life since my parents death. Sirius not getting a trial was most likely because he didn't want Sirius to have an influence on me so he had me shipped off to the Dursley's for my own 'protection' of course." Harry said the last part sarcastically.

Hermione frowned and asked. "What about the Blood Wards?"

Harry snorted. "Yeah the great impenetrable blood wards which never appeared even when a Dementor attacks. I'm sure they are there but I am sure that the reason I only knew of the Wizarding World after my Hogwarts Letter was done on purpose. I mean he sent Hagrid to bring me to Diagon Alley. Hagrid is great and all but the man teats Dumbledore as if he were the next Merlin and you bring a friendless, clueless, naive boy into a world of magic that he doesn't understand and he is perfect to be made into the Lights little weapon just as Dumbledore wanted."

"You mean he knew about the Dursleys treatment of you."Hermione said in surprise before screwing her face up in concentration before her eyes opened in realisation. "He wanted you broken didn't he?" She whispered.

Daphne nodded in understanding. "The magic hating Dursley's would have been the perfect tool to make sure Harry was weak in mind and body making him easy for Dumbledore to use like a puppet on a string. It was the perfect set up."

"Exactly. Hell even meeting the Weasley's was probably a part of it?" Harry exclaimed.

Daphne looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Well Molly is a Pureblood isn't she and has already been to Hogwarts and put two children through full seven years of the school so what was she doing on the Muggle side of the platform?"

"She wanted her family to be the ones who helped you through the gateway to make Ron's association with you easier. It would also allow her to integrate herself and Ginny into your life" Said Hermione as she understood why Molly was so pushy and domineering and always split her and Harry apart at the Burrow.

"Yes. I'm not sure about Arthur or the older Weasley's. Neither Bill or Charlie seemed like the type of people who would be involved in something like this and the twins would create love potions they have a strange sense of honour so I doubt they would manipulate us and I have no memory of them helping Ron, Ginny or their mother so I think they are okay."

Harry leaned back into the soft back of the seat and let out a sigh. "Well that's something at least. it might be good to contact them at some point." He said almost to himself. Both girls looked at Harry with concern knowing he must be hurting having his best friend, mentor and the closest thing to a mother betray him the way they had. They knew there was nothing they could say to ease his pain so they both snuggled closer to Harry to show their support.

After about half an hour of snuggling and kissing Hermione broke the silence and asked the question she was desperate to know. "So Harry what schedule do you have for our training?"

With mischief twinkling in his eye Harry said. "Why Ms Granger aren't you eager."

Burrowing her head into his shoulder she growled. "Harry."

Daphne laughed and said. "Come on Potter just tell us. You wouldn't want Hermione angry at you would you?"

Laughing he spoke as he stroked Hermione's hair enjoying the feeling of it running through his fingers. "No Malfoy learned first hand at the end of third year that Hermione's anger hurts when she gave him a right hook in the face. Alright my plan was to have everyone continue to work on their Occlumeny shields and begin to learn more lethal and powerful spells from the restricted section because we learned the hard way during the fiasco at the Ministry that Stunners don't keep your enemies down for long. Hell I stunned Dolohov once before he hit Hermione but one of his friends just revived him."

Daphne nodded. "That makes sense I mean they will be firing Killing Curses at us either way and all Death Eaters are murderers and rapists so it isn't like they are innocents."

Hermione piped up. "I think we should all try to learn to Apparate and try to find our Animagus forms. It will give ourselves an advantage in battle."

The other two nodded in acknowledgement finding nothing wrong with her impeccable logic.

Harry said. "That sounds like a good plan they will certainly be good to be able to sneak around using Animagus forms." In all honesty he was also excited because it would bring him closer to his Dad and Sirius something he had yearned for all his life. Hermione squeezed his arm in comfort as she clocked what he was thinking.

Deciding to lighten the mood Hermione poked Harry with her finger and said whilst smirking. "I think Sirius would be proud of you, we will be like the second generation of the Marauders."

Harry just looked at Hermione his mouth agape before he shook his head with a chuckle. "Yeah i'm sure he would be proud of me for that." He looked down at the floor and said quietly. "I miss him."

Both Hermione and Daphne could feel his sadness through the bond and hugged him tightly. "I miss him too Harry but I think that he would be happy knowing that you are finally in control of your life, I know that he was upset with Dumbledore for keeping him locked up." Said Hermione as Daphne leaned her head on his shoulder and said. "He sounds like an amazing man, I mean anyone who is willing to break out of Azkaban and risk being kissed to save their Godson is a pretty amazing guy."

Harry just hugged both girls and said slightly wistfully. "He was the best."

They satin a comfortable silence for a few minutes until Hermione looked at Harry and said. "We really need to find out what caused the changes to you so you can find out what those things you say are in your Core. I will have to research it in the Library, I mean it was not only the catalyst that set us against not only You-Know-Who but Dumbledore and the Ministry as well but it is the 'Power he knows not' and if you want to beat the Dark Lord you have to master it." She finished with an air of assurance as if Harry's victory was a forgone conclusion.

"I agree." Said Harry. "I need to know what the hell is going on then at least I'll fell like less of a Freak." He said the last part quietly but both girls heard it.

"Harry James Potter you are the kindest, bravest boy I know you are no Freak!" Hermione hissed. Her anger at the Dursley's reaching new heights for hurting the man she loved.

"Hermione's right you know you are no freak you are the greatest man I have ever met and I love you for it." SAid Daphne as she leaned into Harry. Whilst making a vow in her mind to pay a visit to the Durlsly's in the future and show them the reason no one messes with the 'Ice Queen' of Slytherin.

Harry just gave a small sigh and smiled at the two girls. "I'm sorry, you two are right of course. we will work this out together."

Both girls gave a smile and Hermione said. "Together."

They lapsed back into the comfortable silence and they drifted off to sleep, content in each others company.

It was a few hours later as the train was approaching Hogsmeade station that they all awoke nearly at the same time.

Harry blinked the sleep out his eyes and stood up and said. "I'll go to the bathroom to change into my robes."

Daphne had a twinkle in her eye and a red tinge to her cheeks as she said. "Oh no your not. You're our husband you stay."

Harry went red and began to splutter when Hermione who was also blushing spoke up and said quietly. "She's right you know. We are married after all it, so it shouldn't matter."

Harry just gaped at the two and then thought, what the hell, why not just roll with it?

So all three started to get changed and whilst Harry tried to be noble and not look at the two girls they had no qualms with ogling his new six pack and rippling muscles and when they had all finally changed into their robes both girls had rather predatory gleams in their eyes as they stared at Harry which had begun to freak him out until they practically pounced on him and began to snog the air out of his lungs.

As the two girls pulled away Harry was left with a glassy eyed look and a goofy grin on his face. Both girls looked at each other and started to giggle at Harry.

Snapped out of his daze by the sound of laughter Harry just mock growled at the two and said. "Alright you've had your fun ill have to get you back you know?"

"In your dreams Potter!" Said Daphne with a twinkle of mirth in her eyes, so different from the cold mask she usually wore to protect herself.

Sobering up slightly Hermione said. "I think we should get ready to go the train is about to arrive."

The other two occupants of the compartment nodded and Harry unshrunk his trunk and pulled out his Invisibility Cloak and gave it to Daphne who happily took it from him.

Just before she left Harry embraced her and said into her ear. "Ill see you tomorrow my little snake."

Daphne blushed and turned her head around and placed a kiss on his lips before pulling away from and swinging the Cloak over her in one fluid motion and disappeared from sight, both Harry and Hermione watched as the door to the compartment opened on its own and suddenly Harry felt a breath on his ear and heard Daphne murmur into it. "See you around Golden Boy." And a few seconds later the door to the compartment clicked shut as Daphne closed it on her way out.

Harry just stood their and blinked before shaking his head. He looked over to Hermione and said. "You ready to face the traitors?"

Harry was surprised when rather then showing any apprehension she just smiled back at him as her eyes were filled with love, determination and trust. "With you at my side Harry, I could take on the whole world."

He just grinned at her causing her to blush prettily as he pulled out his wand and quickly dismantled the wards placed on them and reached for the door sliding it open he motioned to Hermione. "After you Milady."

She just grinned impishly and curtsied. "Why thank you my fine Champion."

They both walked out of the compartment and jumped off the train. They made their way towards the carriages that would take them to the castle when Hermione froze and stared at the carriages in shock. Harry looked at her curiously and with a little worry in his voice he gently asked. "Whats wrong?"

She just whispered quietly. "I can see them."

He too froze on hearing those words and closed his eyes knowing that the reason Hermione could see the Thestrals was because she had seen Sirius's death. He tried to force back the grief he still felt over his Godfathers death and he gently held her hand in his and made their way towards the carriage.

The carriage they found just happened to be empty and Harry spent the ride comforting Hermione and trying to distract her. He pressed his lips to hers and she responded with a rare intensity and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Harry, just... just seeing them made it all sink in, we really are at war aren't we?" She said quietly.

"Yes, but we will got through it together. I won't let anything hurt you Hermione." Harry replied as he put his chin on Hermione's head allowing her to burrow deeper into his neck.

She blew on his neck sending a shiver of pleasure down his spine and with a small smile she said. "Together and don't you forget that Harry Potter where you go I go."

Harry smiled and said. "To be honest I want to wrap you up in bubble wrap and keep you tucked away safely somewhere but I know that you aren't the sought of girl who would let me do that."

"Your learning Mr Potter." She said as she gave him a kiss and they just held each other in a comfortable embrace as Harry stroked Hermione's untameable hair.

When the carriage arrived at the entrance to the castle Harry held his hand out to Hermione and helped her out the carriage.

Together they made their way up to the Entrance Hall and on the way up they passed members of the Storm Mages who gave minute nods of the head when their eyes met. It was at this time that people started to notice Harry and were shocked to see the changes in him over the summer, Hermione saw with a mixture of understanding and disgust as some of the girls seemed to be almost drooling over Harry.

They made their way over to the Gryffindor table and sat down as everyone filed into the Great Hall and sat at their respective tables. Harry watched from the corner of his eye as Daphne with her 'Ice Queen' facade back on her face sat down at the Slytherin table between who he believed if he remembered correctly were her friends Tracy Davis and Blaise Zabini.

Ron and Ginny found them sitting at the table as they walked through the doorway of the Great Hall and both Harry and Hermione were forced to smile and greet them.

"Hey mate how was your summer?" Harry asked with a smile though his hands under the table were balled up into fists shaking with barley repressed fury.

"Bloody Hell what happened to you Harry?" Ron exclaimed though Harry could see the hidden jealousy in his former friends eyes now that he was looking for it.

"Language Ronald!" Hermione looked sharply at the redhead with venom laced in her voice as her true feelings for the redhead reared themselves.

Luckily for the two nether redhead noticed the animosity in her voice as Ginny was too busy staring at Harry imagining her future with him as Mrs Potter and Ron was having an internal rant about Potter getting everything.

"I am not really sure it just sought of happened after I woke up one morning."

"Well I think that it makes you look much better." Ginny said as her cheeks went red.

Harry blinked and then said. "Thanks Ginny."

"Hello Neville." Hermione said as Neville came and sat down opposite her.

"Hey guys. What happened to you Harry?" Neville said as he looked at Harry in surprise.

"Er not really sure mate it just happened one night and then I grew, no longer needed glasses and I have grey in my hair." Harry said rather sheepishly unhappy that he had to lie to Neville who had proven himself a true friend

"That's weird." Neville replied knowing there was more to the story but Harry seemed unwilling to share so he didn't continue questioning him. He respected Harry far too much to corner him like that, no he would wait until Harry was ready to tell him though he did notice that unlike everyone else in the hall Hermione and a few students at the Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and their own table didn't seem too surprised. It was was worth noting that they were all members of the DA last year.

The five were distracted from further conversation when they heard the sound of McGonagall bringing the first years into the Hall.

Harry watched rather amused as the nervous first years who looked around the hall in wonder, he could still remember looking up at that same Hall the first time he had come through those doors thinking how amazing the world of magic was completely unaware of the darkness that slumbered beneath that thin veneer of wonderment.

The Hall watched as McGonagall put the Sorting Hat on the the stool in front of the Head Table and for the first time Harry looked up at the Professors. He scanned the table seeing all the familiar faces, including the great puppeteer himself Albus Dumbledore. Harry was forced to push down that same familiar sense of rage at another betrayal in his life as he avoided making eye contact with the garishly robed old man who was wearing his familiar grandfatherly look and trying not to seem conspicuous as he looked at Harry.

Harry then saw Professor Snape looking at him with barley repressed rage though Harry had no idea why the greasy bat had such a reaction. Sitting next to the Head of Slytherin was a balding man with a large belly and Harry had a guess that that was Horace Slughorn the man Dumbledore wanted help recruiting though why the Headmaster wanted him specifically and why he needed Harry's help he had no idea. Though Harry's instincts were screaming at him that Slughorn was not to be trusted.

The Hat suddenly became alive as a mouth and eyes formed out of the folds in the old hat and it began to sing.

I've done this job for centuries  
On every student's head I've sat  
Of thoughts I take inventories  
For I'm the famous Sorting Hat.

The castle shall shake as an ancient power returns  
The lord of shadows shall ascend  
The guardian of this place of learning shall rise from betrayal  
The Lion who should have been a serpent  
The Light shall fear him and the Dark shall flee from him  
For the Primogenitor shall rise to take his Throne

But enough of this for

I've sorted high, I've sorted low,  
I've done the job through thick and thin  
So put me on and you will know  
Which house you should be in...

Everyone stared at the Hat trying to work out the meaning of the words and Harry could see a thoughtful look on Hermione's face and when he looked across the Hall he could see a similar expression on Daphne's face. He looked up at the Head Table and saw that Dumbledore had a small frown on his face. Harry was grinning like a loon on the inside as he saw Dumbledore's expression for anything that troubled the old coot was a cause of celebration in Harry's book.

Everyone watched as the first years were sorted and Harry saw that ten of them got sorted into Gryffindor.

"Now we have a new transfer student today to the fifth years and I would like everyone to welcome her warmly. Could everyone please give a round of applause to Ms Gabrielle Delecour." Announced Dumbledore as a figure walked between the tables up towards the front of the table.

They were wearing the Hogwarts uniform and walked with pride and purpose as the aforementioned girl sat primly on the seat.

As she looked out over the Hall everyone caught sight of her face and all the boys reacted to her Allure thought the boys who had practised Occlumency were noticeable as they had lesser reaction.

Gabrielle peered around the Hall and her crystal blue eyes made contact with a pair of powerful green eyes and both jolted as their magic reached out to each other and Gabrielle had a soft smile on her face as she set her eyes on her soul mate. She had waited for two years to see him again and she had no intention of letting him go ever again, her Veela nature demanded it. Although she would have to admit that he looked much more handsome than he had two years ago.

Meanwhile Harry broke eye contact not believing that the beautiful young women in front of him was the same little girl he had saved from the bottom of the Black Lake but as he shared a look with Hermione and a glance at Daphne across the room he came to the same conclusion both girls had most likely reached. Gabrielle was to be the final bond mate.

As the Hat lowered over her head Gabrielle heard a voice speak up

 _"Oh a Veela? I haven't sorted one in many years."_

 _"'ello Mr 'at"_

 _"Hello my dear, you are quite a bit older than the children I usually sort but never mind that, shall I find out where to put you?_

 _"Okay"_

 _Lets see... mm interesting, their is a thirst for knowledge here, and a wish to prove yourself but I think that your bravery outshines both these qualities, leaving your parents and home behind to come to a_ _country that persecutes your people for the man you love that is courage worthy of Godric! I know exactly where to put you._

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the Hat and Gabrielle took it off her head and put it on the stool and with a smile that caused all the boys eyes to glaze over and the girls to glare at her she sat down at the Gryffindor table a few seats down from Harry.

The Headmaster stood up and gave his usual warnings about not going into the Forbidden Forest when he stopped and looked over his moon shaped glasses and announced. "This year we have a change in staffing for teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts will be our own resident Potion Master, Professor Snape."

He paused as the Slytherin's broke into applause and the other houses began to whisper to one another.

"To teach potions this year will be a former Professor of this fine institution, Potions Master Horace Slughorn." Dumbledore announced with a flourish of his hand as the aforementioned Professor smiled at the Hall who were clapping politely.

"Now everyone tuck in." Dumbledore finished as the food appeared on the table.

At the Gryffindor table Ron had dug straight into eating whilst Ginny was slowly picking at her food whilst eyeing up Harry in a way that caused a shiver of revulsion to travel down his spine. Luckily the redheaded girl didn't notice the death glare Hermione was sending her. Gabrielle was observing this dynamic especially the look on Ginny's face and a small frown appeared on her beautiful face.

With a mouthful of food Ron asked Harry. "Mate can you believe it Snape is teaching DADA? He's more likely to teach us how to use the Dark Arts!"

"I know." Harry said he glanced at the Head Table.

"What do you think of the new Potions Professor?" Ron asked knowing Dumbledore only hired him because of Potter and Dumbledore would want Harry's first impressions of the man.

"I don't know about Harry but I hope he is better then Snape." Said Hermione and both Neville and Harry seemed to agree seeing as they bore the brunt of Snape's attacks and perhaps being away from the dungeon would mellow the greasy bat out a bit.

Ron just grunted and lost himself in the world of food, with the redhead distracted Harry moved over so that he was sitting next to Gabrielle.

He fidgeted slightly before leaning down and whispering in the blonds ear. "Are you the same Gabrielle I saved from the Black Lake?"

Gabrielle giggled knowing that Harry was confused with the change in appearance in the two year interval since they had last seen each other. "Yes 'arry, the same."

He flushed in embarrassment and stumbled over his words. "so-sorry its just you look so different."

"Itz okay 'arry I understand." She said then leaned in so she was whispering quietly. "You do know of ze bond we share?"

Harry nodded seriously then said. "Yes but not here. Too many ears."

She just nodded knowing that what they would be discussing was private.

Harry then motioned to everyone else around him. "Over there is one of my two best friends, Hermione Granger the Brightest-Witch-Of Her-Age." Hermione waved to the younger girl and both nodded to each other recognising each others status as bond mates to Harry. "And my other be-best friend Ronald Weasley." Harry stumbled over the lie as Ron nodded though his face turned red when he looked at Gabrielle and Harry was disgusted to see the predatory look in his eye when he looked at the Veela.

"This is his sister Ginny Weasley." Ginny gave a polite nod though she seemed rather guarded. "Finally but not lest is Neville Longbottom." Neville gave a polite nod though his eyes glazed over slightly as he tried to fight the girls natural Allure.

"It iz a pleasure to meet all of you" Said Gabrielle in her soft melodious voice.

It was mostly Harry and Hermione talking to Gabrielle as they told her about the castle and she listened with wrapped attention.

At the end of the Welcoming Feast Harry slipped away from the Weasley's and by tacit agreement both Hermione and Gabrielle were following him. He lead them both into an abandoned classroom and he turned to the door and drew his wand and began to cast privacy charms on it. When he was done he flicked his wrist sending his wand back into his holster and he motioned for the other two to take a seat and with mild surprise he saw the figure of Daphne rip off the Invisibility Cloak he had given to her and also take a seat.

"Alright I think we all know why we are here and Gabrielle I would like to introduce my bond mates officially. This is Hermione Granger and Daphne Greengrass. Daphne you haven't been introduced yet, this is Gabrielle Delecour." Daphne nodded with a small smile on her face and curiosity shinning in her eyes.

"I 'ave been dreaming of thiz day for a long time." Gabrielle said to Harry with eyes full of love.

"Really?" Harry asked, they had found the bond quite by accidnet after all.

"Yes, Veela are far more sensitive to love so I noticed the bond soon after meeting you 'arry but I never got ze chance to tell you." Gabrielle said slightly forlornly.

"Are you sure you want to be bonded to me? Most people around me end up dead after all." Harry asked seriously.

The young Veela just smiled and shook her head. "I 'ave come all thiz way there is no way I would walk away from ze man I love and I 'ave waited too long for this."Gabrielle said as she moved over to Harry almost in a trance and they both kissed as aura's erupted from them both Harry's steel grey colour met Gabrielle's calm blue and the melded together as they felt Gabrielle join the bond and all the bond mates finally felt complete as the final piece of the bond fell into place.

Both Harry and Gabrielle parted with content looks on their faces and both Hermione and Daphne walked over to Gabrielle and gave the younger girl a hug and Hermione said. "Welcome to the family."

Harry embraced them all and planted a kiss on the lips of each girl causing them all to blush slightly. "Alright we should probably get going before anyone notices us missing. Now remember Gabrielle no one knows of the bond and we intend that to stay that way for the foreseeable future so please don't mention it to anyone else."

"Don' worry my 'usband. I would not betray your secrets." Said Gabrielle.

"Thank you." Harry replied.

"My love I think this is yours." Daphne said as she handed Harry back his Invisibility Cloak

"Are you sure you don't need it to get back to the Slytherin dorms?" Harry asked.

She shook her head. "No I should be fine and having something like this in the Slytherin's dorm is just asking for trouble. Imagine if Malfoy got his hands on it." They all shivered at the idea of someone like Malfoy being able to get around the castle undetected.

Harry brought his wand out and brought the Charms he had placed on the door crashing down and gave a final farewell kiss to Daphne as she walked to the dungeons and Harry, Hermione and Gabrielle continued up to Gryffindor Tower. Harry bid both girls a good night and Harry left Hermione to sort Gabrielle out before going up to his own dorm.

Ron, Dean and Semus appeared to be asleep and only Neville was up but was reading a Herbology book. Harry walked into the room and began to get changed for bed. Just as he was finishing getting ready he came to a decision that he could trust Neville and so wrote a hasty message to him on a piece of parchment as their was always the possibility of listening Charms being put up in the room buy Dumbledore.

 _Nevelle don't ask about the note out loud in case of Monitoring Charms. Meet me at the second floor girls bathroom tomorrow after dinner. Don't talk about this to any of our friends not all of them are loyal._

 _P.S. Burn this note_

Nevelle's eyes widened as he read the note and once he finished it he looked up to see the serious face of Harry Potter looking back. He then glanced at Ron and back to Harry who made a minute nod of his head and Nevelle looked surprised before schooling his features, he nodded resolutely and pulled his wand and used an Incendio Charm to burn the note to ash.

He then closed his curtains and looked up in thought. It seemed Ron was not all he seemd and Harry no longer trusted his best friend, that didn't matter to Nevelle the only one he was loyal to was Harry, the man who had believed in Nevelle Longbottom.

Harry got into his own bed and lay there. Tomorrow it would all begin, the spark of rebellion against both the Light and the Dark, the start of an emerging third force. He put those thoughts out his head though as he drifted off to sleep his mind filled with the thoughts of three very beautiful girls.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk in the Headmaster's office contemplating his weapon. Potter had rejected him earlier during the summer and had been suitably punished. He had hoped that blocking Granger from communicating with him would damage their friendship to allow the two younger Weasley's to ensnare their chosen targets. For the Greater Good of course.

But the Harry Potter who had entered the Welcoming Feast had been vastly different from the one had gotten on the Hogwarts Express last year to be broken by his 'family' for the Headmaster's needs. Not only did the boy look better and healthier than before but the old man's battle honed senses from two Wizarding Wars were screaming that Harry was now extremely dangerous, but that was impossible wasn't it? Their was no way Harry could have escaped his web of manipulations after all. He was the great Albus Dumbledore after all and he knew what was best for the Wizarding World. He would have to ask young Ronald about Harry tomorrow before he requested Harry to come see him.

He smiled grimly. He had spent too much time grooming young Harry to have the boy slip his chain now. It was all for the Greater Good after all.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Harry groaned as he turned over in his bed. He opened his eyes as the morning rays filtered through the window, he looked around he could see that Semus, Dean and Neville had all gone down for breakfast and the only one still asleep was the redheaded traitor. He got up stretching his taught muscles and got ready into his uniform.

He looked over at Ron and suddenly an idea came to mind. He walked over the the redheads bed and said into his ear. "Ron wake up before all the foods gone!"

Ron's eyes snapped open and looked around. "Where's the food!" He saw Harry standing next to the bed and smirking and he realised he had been tricked, he just groaned and lay back down into bed and grouched. "Go away Harry."

Harry just shook his head and left the room not before hearing Ron mutter. "Bloody Potter." Which caused Harry to frown slightly. He made his way down the stairs and saw Hermione and Gabrielle waiting for him. He smiled at the both of them getting warm smiles back and both girls fell into step next to him as he made his way out of the common room and towards the Great Hall.

Harry looked over at Hermione as they walked and said. "How does it feel to be back?"

She smiled at him and said. "Great but it wont feel like I'm back until I have gone to the Library."

Harry laughed and then turned to Gabrielle. "So how was your first night."

"It waz very different from Beauxbatons but, eet is quite nice. I share a dorm wiz your friend Ginny Weasley." She said as she smiled happily.

Both Harry and Hermione shared a look and Harry resolved to tell Gabrielle everything that night if she was going to be in close proximity to Ginny all the time as he was concerned that Gabrielle wouldn't be guarded enough around the Weaslette.

As the three made their way down to the Great Hall at a sedate pace the two sixth years showed Gabrielle the way around the school and it was three happy students who made their way into the Great Hall. The general volume of the hall died some what as the males in the room stared at the young Veela whilst the girls alternated between eyeing Harry up and glaring at the boys reactions. They saw Daphne already sitting at the Slytherin Table and she gave them an almost imperceptible smile when Harry locked eyes with her. They walked towards the Gryffindor table and saw a space between Neville Longbottom and Katie Bell. They sat down and greeted the two. Harry started a conversation with Katie about Quidittch and Gabrielle listened in whilst Hermione discussed Herbology with Nevelle.

Harry was broken out his discussion when he saw Ron rush into the Hall as breakfast was about to end. He looked across the Gryffindor Table and saw Harry and Hermione but no space around them he frowned then strode forward, when he reached the spot between Harry and Katie he said "Oi, budge up will ya?" And he sat down between them forcing them to move away from each other.

Katie sent the boy a scathing look filled with anger at the boys lack of manners and knowing what he had done to the boy she saw as the saviour of her and her mothers lives. She let out a humph and and got up out of her seat before she started hexing the redhead and sending Harry an apologetic look she walked out of the Hall.

Meanwhile Harry was gripping his hands into fists so tightly they were going white as he struggled to rain his rage in. Gabrielle and Hermione looked over at him worry etched into their faces and he slowly began to calm down as his bond mates sent their love through the bond. Gabrielle opened her mouth to ask what was wrong when Hermione tapped her on the shoulder and shook her head and leaned into her ear and whispered. "Not here." Causing the young Veela to frown slightly then nod as she realised that there was much more to the situation surrounding her husband than she realised.

Ron just dug into his food ignoring the situation around him except for when he glanced at Gabrielle which caused his ears to go red and he got a lustful glint in his eye which set Harry on edge.

Harry was worried about Gabrielle's safety so before Ron finished his breakfast and followed them he met Hermione's eyes and they shared an unspoken conversation before she nodded.

Giving Gabrielle a meaningful look Hermione said. "Do you want us to show you the grounds?"

Gabrielle was almost as sharp as Hermione and she heard the underlying message, she was going to find out the truth about Harry so she could help him and that was what she really wanted. "Oui, I would love to see zem."

"Well then lets go then." Harry said as he finished eating and stood up and caught the eye of Daphne again and made a small motion towards the door Daphne nodded and stood up making to follow him as he made his way out of the Hall with both Gabrielle and Hermione walking with him.

The four made their way out of the Castle in a comfortable silence down to the edge of the Black Lake away from any eavesdroppers. Harry lead them to the edge of the Lake before Hermione and Daphne drew their wands and started to cast any and every proximity and privacy spells they knew. When they were satisfied they turned to Harry and nodded, he smiled showing his gratitude before turning to Gabrielle. "I'm sure you have many questions what do you want to know?"

"Oui, I wan't to know, why you are so angry wiz your friend Ronald."

Harry sighed and looked out across the Lake running a hand through his scruffy hair an action which caused all three girls to go pink in the cheeks. He turned back to Gabrielle and said. "Over the summer I got a gift from my deceased Godfather the innocent Sirius Black it changed me somehow helped improve my abilities tremendously but it also flushed potions in my body and undid any memory charms and I found that many of the events that we had shared together were a lie. He isn't really are friend, never was."

Gabrielle gasped then scowled. "Waz it him who performed the memory charms?"

Hermione shook her head sad that her belief in authority figures had been completely crushed. "No it was the Headmaster he has been controlling Harry's entire life since that night all those years ago." Sot the three older bond mates told Gabrielle all of Dumbledore's manipulations from his placement at the Dursley's, Sirius wrongful imprisonment and the events that bot Harry and Hermione had been involved in since arriving at Hogwarts from the Troll in the bathroom to the Battle at the Ministry and their decision to break away from the old man during the summer.

-oOoOo-

For young Gabrielle Delecour leaving her home to find the love of her life had been one of the most nerve wrecking and exhilarating experiences of her life. Her crush on the Boy-Who-Lived when she was younger was her coping mechanism to deal with being a Veela but then her sister had gone to Britain to compete in the Tri-Wizard Tournament and she had joined her to watch the Second Task unaware she would be used as a hostage, it had been terrifying knowing where she had been once she woke up. Luckily she had recognised that the one who had rescued her was the green eyed wizard she had been crushing on for years and that had surprisingly helped to calm her down. She hadn't had much contact with Harry after that his red haired friend seemed to keep him busy a lot of the time but she would occasionally see him around the castle.

She had seen the state he was in after he returned from the Third Task with the other Hogwarts champion's body and heard him shouting about Voldemort returning. She knew he was telling the truth just from the look on his face but it did make her worry for the boy she had fallen in love with knowing the English Dark Lord was unlikely to leave him alone. So she returned home or her families mansion and her older sister had decided that she wanted to peruse a career in Curse Breaking and had chosen to do it in England. It was halfway through her fifth year when she had been attending Bauexbatons that her Veela transformation took place.

Veela are sexual creatures and many a wizard has wished to capture them so as a defensive mechanism Veela stop growing at the age of eight or nine and they will grow at a rapid pace for about six months when they are old enough to protect themselves which is around fourteen to fifteen.

When Gabrielle had gone through her maturity she had discovered something Veela's value greatly. A soul bond, between her and her fated one. She had been both surprised and scared learning of the bond but her family had been supportive of her and they had reached out feelers to find the person she would spend the rest of her life with but had no such luck in finding him. Both she and her older sister had the same idea that Harry Potter was her bond mate but any attempt to contact him had failed. The owls they sent him had the letters returned unopened so they had given up trying to contact him. It was only after returning home from school did she feel the bond strengthen and she realised that she was not the only Witch bound to her mate. The completing of the other bonds allowed Gabrielle's Veela nature to find out the identity of her mate and she was ecstatic to learn that it was indeed her long time crush Harry Potter. She had immediately taken that information to her parents and whilst her father had been against her transferring schools her mother had approved knowing just how important a soul bond was for a Veela was. The English Headmaster had been surprisingly difficult about allowing the transfer but since their were no laws stopping it he was forced to allow it.

She had seen Harry when she entered the Great Hall and he took her by surprise, he was even more handsome than she remembered, taller with a more muscular frame and no glasses to hide his amazing green eyes. When they had made eye contact she knew Harry knew all about the Bond and that he had recognised her as one of his bond mates. Upon first meeting them she had liked his other two bond mates. They were both intelligent, caring girls who she felt she could make great friends with.

Upon hearing his life though she truly understood just who the man she loved truly was. He was betrayed manipulated and hurt by those who should have cared about him and left with an enormous burden on his shoulders but he never broke, never bent and never stopped. He may deny it but he was truly what she had known since the Second Task; a real life hero, a _Chevalier._

Harry had watched numerous emotions appear on Gabrielle's face as she listened to their story. Happiness, awe, curiosity, laughter and sadness but when they reached the end of their story and he told her about the betrayal of Dumbledore and the Weasley's she began to shake and he was worried it had all been to much but then he felt through the bond a roaring wave of pure rage and she lifted her head to look Harry in the eye. Her pale blue eyes were filled with a burning rage as feathers began to sprout from her body.

Hermione gasped and looked at Harry. "Harry she' about to transform!"

Harry looked startled before he rushed forward and grasped Gabrielle up into a hug. This seemed to calm the younger girl down somewhat as the growing number of feathers stopped and began to recede back into her body. She returned the hug and started to shake again but this time when Harry looked down he saw her looking up at him with tears streaming down her face.

"Why mon amour, why would zey do zat to you. Itz not fair, after everything you 'ave done for zem. Why?" Then she buried her head in his clothes and continued to sob as Harry slightly awkwardly stroked her hair as both Daphne and Hermione looked on.

Harry continued to hold her until she had stopped crying and he looked down at Gabrielle. "Are you alright now?"

"Oui. I'm okay now."

"Good."

She looked at Harry and growled. "Thosz batards. I shall make zem pay for 'urting you." Hermione and Daphne were nodding in agreement with equally scary glints in their eyes and Harry was suddenly glad he didn't have red hair or a long beard because Hermione on her own was down right scary but with two other equally as powerful and intelligent witches to help her...

Well Harry decided that getting in the way of his wives ire would be very detrimental to his health.

He untangled himself from Gabrielle and looked at the three girls. "We've been down here for ages we should probably get back before someone notices our absence."

Hermione looked down at her watch and said. "It's nearly lunch time we should probably get going."

The other three nodded and Hermione and Daphne brought down the privacy charms they had been using. The four made their way back up to the castle in time for lunch and walked into the Great Hall, Daphne ahead of the three Gryffindors to avoid any suspicion about their relationship. The noise level in the Hall lowered as everyone turned to look at the three new arrivals walked into the Hall.

Harry turned to Hermione and said quitley. "Go tell Luna to meet us by the entrance to the Chamber tonight."

"Okay Harry. If you believe she is trustworthy. " She said and walked towards the Ravenclaw Table as Harry and Gabrielle made their way towards the Gryffindor Table. As Harry sat down he watched Hermione walk over to the Ravenclaw Table and lean down and whisper in Luna's ear before moving back to her own table and she sat down on the other side of Harry.

Ron who had already been sitting at the table digging into his food looked up and smiled. "Hey mate where you been?" Gabrielle was alternating between glaring at him and looking away in disgust from his eating habits.

Harry smiled though it didn't reach his eyes. "I have been showing Gabrielle around the school."

"Oh. Right." Said Ron and he then changed the conversation and engaged Harry in a conversation about Quidditch and the the chances of the Chudley Cannons winning the league.

As the four were finishing their meal Ron looked up from the last of his food and said to Harry. "Oh yeah Dumbledore was looking for you earlier he said if I saw you I was to give this." With that he reached into his robes and pulled out a slip of paper which he gave to Harry. He was happy that he had fulfilled the Headmaster's request for Potter and he couldn't wait until he took Granger from the Boy-Who-Lived. She did belong to him after all, he had claimed her. To Ron's stupid and bigoted mind this meant that drugging her was absolutely fine and both his Mother and Dumbledore said to up the dosage of potions his 'best friends' were subjected to and he was happy he would soon be able to collect his prize for all his hard work spying on them to Dumbledore.

Harry just smiled and thanked Ron as he unfolded the note.

 _Harry my boy_

 _Please come to my office after lunch. I believe we need to have a discussion about what he talked about at the end of last year and your behavior over the summer._

 _Albus Dumbledore Supreme Mugwump, Chief Warlock and Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

 _P.S. I have found that Muggle Kit Kats are excellent confectionery products._

Harry looked at the letter with an unreadable expression on his face. He would be confronting the man who had manipulated him like a puppet on a string and Harry knew that if he wanted to stay under the radar he had to pretend that those strings were still attached. He stuffed the letter into his pocket and he look up suddenly as he felt a wave of love and comfort through the bond. He saw warm gazes coming from Hermione and Gabrielle and if was to look across the Hall the mask on the face of the 'Ice Queen' of Slytherin dropped slightly as she sent her own emotions through the bond to her lover.

He smiled at Hermione and Gabrielle feeling more confident by the second. He finished his lunch rather quickly and said goodbye to his friends both real and fake and made his way out of the Hall. He walked through the corridors of the ancient school towards the Headmaster's tower.

Arriving in front of the gargoyle he stopped and closed his and took a deep breath and closed his eyes to calm himself. Throwing a fit at the old man would just make him more observant of Harry's activities and he would not have the Storm Wizards activities discovered because he couldn't rein in his temper.

Opening his eyes now filled with determination he looked at the statue and remembered the ending of the note the Headmaster had given him.

"Kit Kat." His voice was steady and calm showing none of the turmoil of emotions running through him. The old statue moved to the side revealing the flight of stairs leading up to Dumbledore's office. Harry climbed the stairs at a sedate pace before he quickly arrived at the door to the Headmaster's office.

He knocked on the door and opened it when he heard the invitation from inside. Stepping into the room he looked around, it looked almost exactly the same as before he destroyed it the previous year except many of the instruments on the shelves were missing. His eyes landed on the fork of the Headmaster, he was sitting in his chair at his desk with a twinkle in his eye and a grandfatherly look on his face.

The old wizard smiled good naturally and said. "Harry, my boy how are you? Come sit." With a flourish he drew his wand and conjured a chair in front of desk.

Harry resisted the urge to punch the manipulative old man in the face and smiled slightly as he took his seat. "I'm fine thank you." He said evenly.

Dumbledore just sat there looking at him waiting with his hands together as he pared intently over his glasses waiting for Harry to expand.

When he did not Dumbledore let out a sigh and said. "Harry I know you are angry but we are going to have to work together to defeat the coming darkness. So I need to know what happened to you over the summer."

Harry let out a fake sigh as he looked anywhere but Dumbledore's eyes. "Well sir it is like I told Ron I don't know what happened I just woke up and I was like this."

Dumbledore seemed to nod and sat in thought for a moment before he opened his mouth once again. " As you have probably guessed Professor Slughorn was the teacher I asked your help to recruit which you declined." At this point Dumbledore gave Harry a disappointed look before continuing. "Luckily I was able to bring him back to the school either way."

Harry had a confused look on his face as he smothered the anger he felt towards the old man for the barb. "Why though? Why did you recruit him specifically?"

The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes was at full blast when he replied. "Well Horace has some information we will need to face Tom."

Harry blinked he hadn't been exepecting that answer. "Like what?"

Dumbledore had a twinkle in his eye as he said gravely. "How Tom survived that night at Godric's Hollow."

Harry straightened in his seat. Despite his grievous misgivings with the ageing Headmaster he still wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. "I'll see what I can do."

Dumbledore just nodded and said. "We will be having meetings throughout the year and I will help you understand Tom better so you will be better prepared when you face him."

Harry resisted the urge to gape at the old man. How the hell would digging up Voldemort past help him in his fight with snake face. He''s an evil git end of story. What he really needed was someone to teach him how to flight not a history lesson.

Shaking his head as he regained his composure Harry thanked the Headmaster for his time and left the room.

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair as he rubbed his glasses with a cloth. His meeting with young Harry had been slightly unsettling. Harry hadn't revealed anything more to him than he had to his spy Ronald. It could mean that the changes were spontaneous and Harry had no further knowledge on what happened but somehow Albus doubted it. Harry also seemed much more cagey around him than he had before but Dumbledore just chocked it up to Harry still being upset over Black's death and the Prophecy. Luckily his plan to bring Horace to school so he could find out the number of Horcrux's Tom had made had gone off without a hitch. Harry would do the work for him in getting the number of Horcruxes from Horace and with his regular meeting's with his regular meetings with the boy Albus would be able to manipulate him until he was ready to face his destiny.

He got up and headed to the fireplace. The plan to bring young Harry and Miss Granger into the younger Weasley's grasp would have to be brought up now and he would have to contact Molly about increasing the dosage on the potions.

-oOoOo-

Harry walked away from the Headmaster's office with a frown on his face. As he walked down the corridor he saw his three girls waiting for him standing alert in the corridor looking for anyone nearby. He smiled at them as he walked over to greet them giving each a kiss on the lips as he hugged each girl.

All three girls blushed as his lips brushed against theirs. He smiled at their flustered faces and got only the most mature response back. They stuck their tongues out at him. He just shook his head in mirth and led them back outside of the castle as Harry, Hermione and Daphne got to know Gabrielle better.

Harry stretched from where he had been sitting. His eyes widened in surprise as he glanced at the watch on his wrist. They had been here for quite a few hours just talking the time away. It was amazing how easily Gabrielle just merged into their little group.

He said to the three girls who were lounging around on the ground. "Alright its just about time for dinner we should go back inside."

Hermione nodded and said. "Harry are you ready for afterwards?"

He looked nervous and sighed. "Honestly I'm not sure but even I'm not arrogant enough to believe I can save everyone on my own, we need others who can help us."

Hermione nodded and said. "Luna agreed and will meet us along with everyone else."

Daphne piped up. "I have some friends in my dorm who don't agree with the Dark Lord and would be willing to work with us."

Harry blinked in surprise. Slightly wary but trusting Daphne's judgement in her friends character he agreed. Almost as an after thought he asked. "Who are they then?"

"Tracy Davis and Blaise Zabini." Daphne replied. Harry nodded he knew both of them and neither had spouted anything at him or Hermione in the past.

Gabrielle smiled at him and said. "Enough of zis letz get back to ze castle. I'm starving."

Harry just laughed and shook his head in mirth as they walked back to the ancient looming castle.

Daphne once again moved in a different direction donning her 'Ice Queen' mask as she made her way back into the Great Hall ahead of the other three. When Harry walked through he ancient doors of the Great Hall he saw that most of the school's students were already eating away at their food. He made his way back into the hall and sat down at the table pretending to enjoy a discussion about the Chudley Cannons chance in the Qudditch League. As Harry got up to leave he saw that all of their friends who had met during the summer had already left. Harry looked at Hermione who smiled in encouragement. As they were walking towards the second floor bathroom Hermione looked around for anyone in the vicinity, seeing no people or paintings she grabbed Harry's hand and he turned to look at her. She captured his lips in hers drawing him into a searing kiss. She pulled away slightly breathless blushing like a tomato.

Marshalling herself she rested her forehead against his and said in a gentle voice. "Harry you'll do fine don't worry just be yourself."

Gabrielle circled her arms around Harry's waist as she leaned her head against his back. "'Ermione iz right you know. I know zat you just want to be 'Arry not ze Boy-Who-Lived but want you don't realise is that just 'Arry is far more amazing zan anything ze Boy-Who-Lived could do. Take pride in who you are my love and see yourself az ze amazing man we all know zat you are."

Harry smiled at his two bondmates and kissed their heads and murmured. "Thank you i needed that."

Giving Hermione one last peck on the lips he untangled himself from the two girls and shut his eyes and breathed in deeply. The air around them seemed to thicken and Harry's posture straitened as his eyes snapped open revealing an intensity that had been absent before. This was the wizard who had faced down Dragon's, Basilisks, Dementors and fought the greatest Dark Lord in history multiple times. He turned around and walked with purpose towards his destination his robes billowing in the wind just like a certain Potions Master. Both girls thought he looked positively drool worthy thought they kept that thought to themselves as the hurried to catch up with the powerful Wizard.

-oOoOo-

Harry Potter was the wizard Neville respected the most as he was the only one believed that a squib like him was worth something. Harry had proven to him that Neville Longbottom was capable of more than just staying in a greenhouse he was able to stand up to what he believed in and prove his Gran wrong and that he was worthy of being his parents son.

Harry had returned not only looking much more mature but he seemed to be much more serious. There seemed to be an air of gravitas around him that he had lacked before and he exuded an air of power about himself that proved to everyone that he was every inch the powerful wizard Hermione had told him he was.

What confused Neville though was both Harry's and Hermione's hostility towards Ron. They may have hidden it well for most but for someone like Neville a boy who spent his life watching others he could easily pick up on the signs. Why though? What had Ron done that warranted that hostility from them. Sure Neville had no love for the red head but still those three had been best friends since first year. When he had asked Harry he had redirected him to meet in a girls bathroom? It was strange alright but what was weirder was getting their to find classmates of his and all former members of the DA milling about in the same bathroom when he had asked his friend Luna what was going on she had just shrugged and said something about Crumple-Horned Snorkacks. He stood their fidgeting slightly until Harry turned up.

Neville blinked as he saw Harry Potter walk into the room and all talk died stone dead. It was the sheer aura surrounding him. It screamed of power, control and demanded discipline. Neville idly noted that Hermione and the new girl who he believed to be a Veela walk in behind him.

The black haired Wizard looked over everyone and seemed to be making sure everyone was there. Nodding to himself Harry addressed the group. "Alright we are just waiting for a few more to get here and then we will head down into the Chamber of Secrets.

Wait. What!? Did he just say head down to the Chamber of Secrets, whatever for?

"Don't worry Neville, Luna I'll explain everything down in the Chamber." Neville was drawn out of his thoughts by Harry who was addressing the two members of the Ministry Six. He nodded trusting Harry.

Everyone turned to look at the door as four people entered the bathroom wearing the distinct colours of the House of Snakes. Neville looked over the four new arrivals warily. Standing in the centre with long blond hair and cold blue eyes was the famous 'Ice Queen' of Slytherin Daphne Greengrass. Flanking her were Astoria Greengrass, Blaise Zabini and Tracy Davis.

"These four will be joining us to the Chamber."

No one apart from Neville looked bothered by that as they had all already gotten to know the strong willed blond over the summer and many of them trusted her judgement. If she trusted Davis and Zabani then they would give them the benefit of the doubt. Luna just looked as unconcerned as ever ass he looked curiously around the room.

Harry moved over to the sink and addressed the group. "The entrance to the Chamber is over here."

Astoria blinked. "You mean Salazar Slytherin built the Chamber of Secrets in a girls bathroom."

Harry just shrugged before focusing on the correct sink. Imagining that he is addressing a snake and hoping that the changes to his body and magic have not affected his ability to speak Parseltounge. §Open§

Justin and Colin had to suppress shivers at hearing the snake language but their eyes widened in shock along with everyone else as they saw the sink move revealing a hole which disappeared into blackness as it went down.

Harry frowned as a thought crossed his mind and he hissed out again §Stairs§ and the sides of the hole seemed to move forming a set of spiralling stairs. Harry suppressed a groan, why hadn't he thought of that the first time?

Shaking that thought away he looked back at the shocked faces and grinned. "Well shall we?"

Neville just sighed. What the hell had he got himself mixed up in as he watched the group disappear down the hole. Oh well if you can't beat them join em right?

With that thought he raised his new wand and cast a Lumos Spell and slowly made his way down the stairs. Neville wasn't sure what was going on but a hunch told him that what would go down tonight was going to change everything.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Harry had his wand raised a light on the end of it as he made his way down into the Chamber, he looked back and was rather proud to see that although many of them looked scared there was also a determination to conquer their fears shining in their eyes.

He frowned to himself, now that he was continuously using his magic through his wand with the Wand-Lighting Charm it felt oddly wrong. Like he was forcing his magic into the piece of wood. Before when he pulled magic from his core to his wand, the magic seemed to focus more in the wand than in his arm which was why wandless magic was so much harder, now though it seed to focus more in his arm instead and it made using his wand feel almost uncomfortable. He would ask Hermione about it later he decided.

As they reached the bottom of the stairs many people made faces of disgusted towards the dead rats and other animals on the floor, Harry just smirked finding it somewhat amusing. Frowning suddenly he realised that the Chamber may have been more than a bit dirty and grimy for their base and he relayed that through the bond.

Daphne frowned in thought for a moment before an idea struck her. "Dobby!" She called out to open air and everyone turned to look at her just as the House Elf himself appeared with a small Pop!. "You is calling Dobby, Mrs Greenygrass!"

Her eye twitched at the mistake in her surname before looking at him. "Yes Dobby, you see we need this place clean do you think you will be able to do that?"

He looked around and nodded excitedly, his ears flapping, happy that he would be able to help the Great Harry Potter's bonded mate. Everyone watched in surprise as the Elf began to Vanish the skeletons under their feet and clean the walls with Cleaning Charms.

Padma frowned. "How was a House Elf able to get in here?"

Hermione opened her mouth to answer then shut it as she had no idea. Turning to Dobby who was making quick work of his job she said. "Dobby how were you able to get in here?"

Dobby turned around and blinked as everyone looked at him. "When the Great Harry Potter beat the bad snake man in the Secretsy Chamber he took ownership of the Chamber's Wards and since Dobby is Master Harry's Elf he can come and go in the places Master owns." Then Dobby realised that he had said something he shouldn't have and put his hands over his mouth.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Master?"

Dobby nodded and said. "Mrs Grangy does not know that House Elves are requiring bond with Wizards to live."

Hermione looked stricken ass he realised all the time she spent on SPEW was for nothing. Harry hugged her and addressed Dobby. "Does that mean you are bonded to me then?"

Dobby nodded and said. "Dobby is sorry he didn't tell Master Harry. He will punish himself if Master commands it."

Harry shook his head. "No its fine just carry on with your work."

Dobby nodded, happy that his Master had forgiven him and restarted his work with renewed vigour.

Blasie piped up. "Well that was interesting but how about you show us the Chamber and I can find out why Greengrass invited us here."

Harry nodded and lead everyone out of the room and along the passageway as Dobby worked his magic behind them cleaning the place up. The blocked passageway looked like it might have been a problem if Katie and Leanne hadn't Transfigured it into an arch which Dobby reinforced with his magic.

Everyone gaped at the Basilisk skin and Harry's comment about the real one being bigger did nothing to alleviate their fear.

They arrived at the door to the Chamber itself and many of them looked fascinated at the intricate door, most of all the Slytherin's and Ravenclaws along with Hermione, though all thought the mechanism to open it was rather cool.

Hary looked back and gaped, causing everyone to turn around and make nosies of surprise. they had really underestimated Dobby it seemed, for what was once a dark grimy slightly collapsed corridor was now a well lit passageway with clean shinning walls.

Blaise commented. "That Elf sure works fast." That created a chuckle from almost all the group. Harry turned around and walked through the large vault like door with everyone clambering though behind him.

The Chamber looked exactly the same as before with the water filled sides and the row of snake statues lining the sides. At the end was the pool with the great carved face of Salazar Slytherin with the carcass of the Basilisk obscuring the bottom of it, forming a wall of solid green.

As Harry walked towards the carcass he looked back when he couldn't hear the sound of anyone following him. Everyone was stood there in shock their eyes locked on the carcass of the Basilisk.

He chuckled causing them to snap out of their shock and look at him. "It's quite alright its most certainly dead."

Suddenly he was bombarded by two blond haired missiles and one brown haired one. Hermione said with tears in her eyes. "Harry, y-you said it was a-a big snake that is not big, that's enormous, gigantic just something else than big!"

Justin and Colin looked at each other and realised just how lucky they were that they managed to get away from that monster and everyone there gained a new level of appreciation of what Harry Potter was capable of doing when he put his mind to it.

All of them approached the Basilisk or began to look around the Chamber. No one commented on why Hermione, Daphne and Gabrielle were clinging to Harry.

Blaise looked at Harry in wonder and gulped. "Y-You mean to say you faced that at twelve."

He just shrugged and nodded and Blaise made a small whimpering sound.

After his bonded had reassured themselves that Harry was actually alive he called everyone back over to him. They quickly gathered in front of him.

Taking a deep breath Harry said. "Alright most of you know why we are here but some of you won't. Over the summer I found out some things that changed my view towards Dumbledore and some of the Weasley's mainly the youngest two Ron and Ginny. Both of them were spies for Dumbledore who ahd spent the entire time since that fateful Halloween night manipulating me to become a martyr for his cause."

This caused the Slytherin's and Neville to gasp whilst Luna lost her dreamy look as her eyes sharpened on Harry. Everyone else having already heard the story didn't react beyond the grim looks they wore. He continued.

"Beyond that I realised that Dumbledore's way of fighting the war wasn't working. He is more worried about redeeming the Death Eaters than actually fighting a war and the Order end up being more of a hindrance thanks to their philosophy of only stunning their enemies, something we found that in the Department of Mysteries didn't work. The Ministry on the other hand is even worse thanks to the fact that Death Eaters have heavily infiltrated the place and the general corruption a the top layers of the Ministry means the Death Eaters can just buy their way out of prison. So what I am trying to say is that I am going to create my own side. Everyone outside of the Slytherins, Neville, Luna and Gabrielle have already joined, so what do you say are you in?"

Neville looked shocked whilst Luna stare bore into Harry. Blaise and Tracy looked thoughtful.

Blaise said. "Why should we join you over Dumbledore or the Ministry, I'll admit I hate the Dark Lord but why should we join you instead of them?" Tracy seemed to be nodding in agreement.

Harry looked thoughtful for a second before deciding to trust them.

"Before my parents died there was a prophecy made that said _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..._. So in the end it is going to be me or him, Dumbledore quite literally cant defeat Voldemort only I can."

This was news to everyone in the group and it just reaffirmed the belief of those who had already joined him that they had made the right choice. Blaise, Luna and Tracy looked thoughtful whislt Neiville had gone pale as he realised something.

Seeing his pale face Harry nodded causing him to gulp. Secretly Neville was happy that it wasn't his job to kill the Dark Lord. Harry had helped him in the DA and he had advanced in leaps since Harry took him under his wing. Facing Bellatrix the women responsible for hurting his parents had been both terrifying and yet oddly exactly what he needed. She was no longer some far off phantom that haunted his nightmares for what she had done to his parents, now she was solid, she was real, someone he could finally get his revenge on. It certainly helped when his Gran looked at him with pride after she had heard the full story of what happened.

Gathering huis courage he stepped forward. "You helped me in the DA and I fought alongside you at the Ministry, I am not abandoning you now. I'm in, I'll stand with you to whatever end."

Many of them were surprised at Neville's statement but alt he Storm Mages nodded in respect for his bravery and loyalty causing him to blush slightly but he still stood tall and looked Harry straight in the eye.

Harry was touched by his words and nodded solemnly. "Thank you Neville."

Luna stepped forward. "You were the only ones who didn't call me Loony Harry, you helped me greatly last year and now I have friends I can trust to watch my back. I'll help you."

Tracy and Blasie looked around at the group before looking at Daphne who nodded to them in encouragement. Taking a deep breath Blaise looked at Tracy who nodded in agreement before he addressed Harry. "Alright Potter we are taking a gamble here. Daphne seems to trust you and I respect her judgment and if you are correct then you are the only one who can take down that bastard. I can't believe I'm doing this, but we're in."

Daphne grinned and Harry nodded. "Welcome then to the Storm Mages."

Everyone grinned back at him and Susan asked. "So how are we going to train?"

"Well this week we are going to clear out the Chamber and crate a space for our Base next week we start for real. I have based the training off of Auror and Hit-Wizard training along with some of the stuff I have personally picked up over time or gathered. Dobby can get us books from the Black Library and copy books from the Restricted Section in the Library giving us access to all the knowledge we need."

Susan nodded and Harry clapped his hands. "Alright, if everyone sets about using Cleaning charms we should be able to get this place ready."

Everyone moved away and began to clean the place knowing they would be spending quite an bit of time down here.

Hermione beamed at him. "You know you are rather suited to leadership Harry. I'm proud of you."

He blushed slightly and then an idea came to him and he grinned before he turned and said. "Dobby!"

The House Elf appeared bouncing on the balls of his feet and said. "Master Harry called Dobby!"

"Hello Dobby, could you do me a favour?"

Nodding Dobby said. "Anything for Harry Potter Sir!"

"Could you talk to Hermione, Daphne and Gabrielle, they will tell you a list of things to find. Would you be able to go out and find them and bring them back to the Chamber?"

Dobby nodded. "Dobby can do that."

Harry smiled. "You should be able to get more of the mundane stuff from scrapheap or disposal centres. A few Repairing and Cleaning Charms and they'll be like new anything else you can buy using the money from my Vault."

Dobby nodded understanding his Masters command.

Turning to his bonded Harry said. "Make a list of anything we will need down here for our Base and then give it to Dobby and he can bring it back here."

They nodded and Harry left them to their own devices, leaving the girls to talk to the excitable Elf. He decided that the main area needed expanding so he set about destroying the snake statues with Reductor Curses then vanishing the rubble. Almost everyone had stopped to watch him at work demolishing the statues. Next he moved onto the water at the edge of the Chamber.

Closing his eyes he pulled on the deep reserves of magic at the bottom of his Core and he forced it through his arm which if he had been watching was being covered by a black colour with red lines running up his arm and into his arm.

Slowly he began to Transfigure the water into stone ignoring the uncomfortable sensation of using his wand and the sudden urge for his bond mates blood. Wait, Where did that come from?!

He tried to ignore it and pushed his concentration into performing the magic. When he felt the last bit of water turn to rock he opened his eyes completely unaware that they had changed from green to red only for them to return back to normal a second later. Frowning to himself he wondered where the sudden lust for blood came from.

Deciding it was something else he would tell Hermione about it latter, if anyone could figure out what was going on with him it was her.

Moving over to the other side of the Chamber he repeated the feat of magic completely oblivious that he had performed a bit of Transfiguration that perhaps only Albus Dumbledore would be capable of. He could feel the same lust for blood and uncomfortable sensation in his wand. He came tot he conclusion that it was when he used a large amount of magic would he get that blood lust and he could feel deep inside him that the Twelve Beings in his Core would get restless when the blood lust started. Deciding he definitely needed to tell his bond mates about it later he stepped back and admired his work.

The Chamber seemed to have almost expanded twice in size and now seemed exceedingly spacious for everything he needed. He blinked when he realised that everyone was staring at him.

Hannah gaped at him. "Tha-That was amazing not even Professor McGonagall could do that!"

Harry tilted his head to the side in confusion.

Hermione chuckled a small smile playing on her lips. "Don't worry about it Harry you just did another impossible thing."

Harry just shrugged and motioned for everyone to get back to work. Harry moved back to his bond mates who had a massive pile of assorted objects in front of them.

"So what have you got?"

Daphne looked over. "Well we got Dobby to bring everything from materials to build a Duelling Ring to Carpets. So we should be fine."

Harry just shook his head in amazement of just how efficient the little guy was. House Elves were awesome! Or maybe it was just Dobby, oh well it didn't matter. Go House Elves!

It took them a few hours but they had managed to clean out the Chamber and make it ready. On one side was a row of Bookcases that were filled with the non-cursed books in the Black Library along with copied versions of the volumes in the restricted section of the Library at Hogwarts. Next to the Library section were benches with Caldrons on them and a rack of Potion Ingredients Dobby had bought from Diagon Alley. On the other side of the Chamber was a raised Duelling Ring for practice. There were torches lighting up the area and chairs, table and rugs near the Library section for relaxation. In the space where the pool and the statue of Salazar face had once been had been removed and had a massive map of the United Kingdom on it, with key locations like Diagon Alley and the Ministry of Magic marked on it. Finally the carcass of the Basilisk had been removed by Dobby who would ask assistance from other Elves to render it down, the Blood, Internal Organs and Venom would be either sold for a pretty penny or kept for Potions Ingredients whilst the Skin would be sent to an Armourer in Diagon Alley to be made into armour as Basalisk Hide was famous for being some of the most magic resistant material on the planet.

Everyone stood back and looked over the room, feeling rather proud with their work. Dennis was bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet and grinned. "Its like the Bat Cave!"

All the Muggleborn or Muggle raised snorted whilst the Purebloods just looked confused.

Hermione reached into her school bag that she had brought with her and took out golden necklaces with an image of a Phoenix holding a lightning bolt in its claws with two wands crossing behind it. She handed them out to the group and explained. "These are like the emblems from the DA except more advanced. We will use them to send messages, emergency summons and arrange meetings. Wear them at all time. They also have a Notice-Me-Not Charm carved into them so others won't notice them."

Everyone nodded and admired the necklaces before putting them on. Everyone thought he design was rather cool and they felt a strange sense of pride wearing them.

Harry blinked and said. "So is that our symbol then?"

Hermione paused for a moment then nodded.

Harry grinned and turned his wand to face the Chamber. Transfiguring some rocks left over he turned them into banners with their symbol on it and hung them on the ceiling causing everyone to puff their chests in pride. Their Headquarters was complete and they felt like they were a part of something big and it filled them with an odd sense of pride.

Harry summoned Dobby who was bouncing in front of him. Addressing the group he said. "If any of you need to come down here find a secluded area away from other people or paintings and summon Dobby he will bring you down here as it is the easiest way until I can make Portkeys."

Everyone nodded and began to leave with the help of the rather batty Elf after thanking Harry. Finally it was just him and his bond mates left in the Chamber.

He slumped his shoulders and let out a deep sigh.

Gabrielle asked. "'Arry what iz wrong?"

He looked at her and his other bond mates and began to describe the odd sensation he got with his wand and how uncomfortable it felt to use and the strange lust for blood he developed when he used too much magic.

Both Daphne and Gabrielle had their brows furrowed whiklst Hermione looked pensive. Harry knew that look anywhere. It meant Mione had an idea but wasn't sure if she should share it or not.

Looking at her he said. "Hermione do you have any ideas?"

She seemed startled as he had interrupted her thought process and then she looked up at him with a serious expression on her face and a strange look in her eye.

"Do you trust me Harry?"

Nodding with barely any hesitation. "You know I do Mione."

Nodding her head she approached him and stopped when she stood right in front of him She said slightly nervously. "I have a hypothesis about what is happening to you. I asked Katie to buy some books for me at Flourish and Blotts and I would like to see if I am right. If I am it will tell us what happened to you."

He licked his lips and took a deep breath, deciding to trust the girl who had been with him through thick and then he nodded.

A serious look back on her face she looked around before saying. No we can't try it here to little space. Dobby!"

The Elf popped up and she addressed him. "Dobby can you take us to the Forbidden Forest?"

He nodded and grabbed hold of her before popping away. He then returned for Harry, Gabrielle and Daphne.

harry blinked as he looked around, it was near dusk and they were in a clearing of the Forbidden Forest and Harry could see the glittering castle in the distance with its lights casting a soft glow against the sky

Turning back to Hermione he said. "Alright now that we are out here what do you want me to do?"

"Close your eyes and channel your magic through your body when you start to feel the lust for blood open your eyes and just go with your instincts, it will either prove me right or I'll have go back to research."

Nodding he did so, Moving his magic from his Core he slowly felt it travel though his body and into his arm and the familiar lust for blood began to cloud his mind. Dimly he felt his teeth begin to sharpen in his mouth. As the Golden Beast he had felt in his Core earlier began to get restless.

He heard Hermione say. "Now Harry open your eyes."

Opening his eyes which were no longer there familiar green colour but a powerful red, similar but different from Voldemort's. They locked onto Hermione in front of him and widened in shock. She had unbuttoned the top buttons of her shirt and exposed her neck. Her soft, smooth beautiful neck. Almost as if he was drawn to it he moved forward and embraced her, his head in front of her neck.

Driven by overwhelming instincts he opened his mouth and his oversized incisors bit into her neck. He revelled in the taste of her blood as she let out a moan as blood ran down her neck and both Gabrielle and Daphne blushed as they felt the pleasure through the bond. As Harry drank the blood he could feel the Golden Beast in his Core begin to calm and submit to him.

Harry removed his fangs from her neck and let out a roar as his right arm turned black and red glowing lines appeared along it. Yellow bolts of Lightning crackled around him and Harry felt the Golden Beast burst from his Core and the Lightning surrounding him exploded upwards condensing into a twenty meter long Lion like Beast.

It's body was a dark yellow whilst its mane and tail were made of bright crackling lightning. It had three bright glowing red eyes and the great Beast seemed to exert a pressure on its surroundings as it stood there in the air before opening its mouth.

"ROAR!"

The very air itself seemed to vibrate as it let out an ear slitting roar.

As the Beast finally stopped its roar it took one last imperious look at its surrounding then seemed to dissipate leaving the four standing in the clearing in a state of shock. It was Harry who snapped out of his revelry first. "What the hell was that!?"

Hermione looked around and then said. "Later, lets get out of here before the Proffesors show up. That roar will have awoken the entire castle!"

Daphne still mildly dazed said. "She's right lets get out of here."

They summoned Dobby and soon all four of them had vanished leaving an empty clearing just as the Professors appeared on brooms their wands razed for combat.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall had been in her office at her desk putting the final touches on her lesson plans for the first term when she felt the magic in the air change, frowning she looked up. She caught sight of the glow coming from the window and she turned to see what it was.

She was so surprised by what she saw she dropped her Quill in shock. For floating above the Forbidden Forest was a majestic looking golden lion. She saw the beast open its mouth and let out an ear splitting roar causing her cat instincts from her Animagus form to go haywire as they told her to either flee in terror or bow and submit.

As the roar that had rattled her windows ended the Beast seemed to dissipate into golden light. Shakily she got to her feet and grabbed her broom and headed to the window. She saw other professors including the Headmaster throwing their windows open and getting on brooms and flying to investigate. She got on her own broom and flew through the air to join them.

Arriving in the clearing near enough at the same time as the other Professors she gasped as she felt the shear amount of magic permeating the air, it was almost suffocating in volume.

Landing near the Headmaster who had his wand out and was waving it about, muttering under his breath, she shouted in a panicked voice. "Albus do you have nay idea what that was?!"

Looking over and seeing his four Head of Houses with their wands out looking panicked he frowned and said. "No my dear I'm afraid I don't but whatever it was it seems to have disappeared. Their is nothing you can do here go back to the school and make sure all the students are safe."

The four nodded shakily and got on their brooms and headed back to the castle whilst Dumbledore continued to stand their. Was that Beast a message from Tom? Or was it something else? What was it there for? What did it want?

Ahhh! He hated guessing, it was his job to be vague and have all the answers but their was just too much magic in the air to do any investigation and he couldn't pick up a wand signature. Whatever that was, it was either from the forest, an unknown Creature or done wandlessly by a Wizard.

Sighing he got back on his broom and headed back to the Castle, there was nothing he could do and now he had to calm down the castles inhabitants. He would investigate more in the morning.


End file.
